Colegio Hogwarts: D&D Generation
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería siempre ha sido el lugar de encuentro y crecimiento de los mejores magos del Reino Unido, y esta generación no serán la excepción... Disney Pixar & Dreamworks Generations, pueden apostar a que será una locura desde el primer día de clases.
1. Nuevos

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS: DD GENERATION**

1.- Nuevos

_Septiembre_

-¡ESTAMOS POR LLEGAR! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN!

-¿Mi túnica está bien así?

-Ojalá me toque en la misma casa que mi padre, no quiero decepcionarlo…

Era el inicio de clases, el Hogwarts Express estaba por llegar a su destino y el vagón de los de primer año era, como cada año, un revuelo de emoción entre chiquillos de doce años.

Era en uno de esos vagones donde se encontraban una niña de inmenso ojos verdes y larguísimo cabello trenzado hasta los tobillos junto a un chico completamente albino, de cabellos blancos y ojos de un azul tan penetrante y claro como los de un glacial, ambos conversaban emocionados mientras se asomaban a las ventanas del tren, intrigados al darse cuenta de que los bajarían después que a los demás chicos pertenecientes a la escuela.

-¡Jack, estoy tan nerviosa! En serio no puedo creer que me hayan aceptado en Hogwarts, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡HOGWARTS!- Decía con énfasis la rubia sin poder despegar la nariz del vidrio observando como el tren comenzaba a detenerse.

-Llevas todo el trayecto diciendo lo mismo, también estoy emocionado Rapy, pero deberías cambiar de tema o le mandaré una lechuza a tu madre.- Reponía el albino observando con igual emoción mientras un gigantesco hombre barbado de cabellos plateados levantaba una farola y se acomodaba en la puerta del vagón.

-¡NO! ¡nonononononononononononono! Sabes que mamá es… bueno, es mi mamá, si no me comporto seguro me mandará un vociferador… ¿Cómo puedo ser tan mala hija y dejar de comportarme?

La rubia estaba por comenzar a llorar mientras su compañero se soltaba riendo a carcajadas, el resultado, un golpe en el hombro por parte de su compañera.

-¡Ouch! … ¡eres una salvaje! Cualquiera pensaría que te criaste en una torre aislada del mundo.

-Pues es tu culpa, señor intolerante… anda, vámonos, parece que somos los últimos.

-Tienes razón, ¡corramos!

Ambos salieron disparados a la puerta para reunirse con la multitud y escuchar las indicaciones de subir a las barcas del lago para poder cruzar a salvo hasta la escuela, aquello era extraño y a la vez sorprendentemente emocionante, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, la luna llena era la única iluminación en el cielo, puesto que las estrellas no se podían ver por alguna razón, al fondo, a través de la negrura de aquel fantasmal lago, se podía contemplar la silueta de un castillo cuyas cientos de ventanas eran iluminados por majestuosas lucecitas… sin duda alguna, aquel era el recibimiento más asombroso que podían haber tenido nunca.

Para cuando llegaron al puerto en completo silencio y volvieron a reagruparse, un profesor robusto y de semblante algo tímido y torpe salió a recibirlos, estaba notablemente emocionado y contento de ver a tantos pequeños, luego de pensar cuidadosamente en sus palabras, tomó algo de aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, veo que tenemos muchas caritas interesantes por aquí, yo soy Neville Longbottom, profesor de Herbología y tutor de la casa Gryffindor, necesito que por favor, todos me sigan escaleras arriba, el banquete de bienvenida está a punto de comenzar, sin embargo, es costumbre que antes del mismo, todos los alumnos de primer año pasen por el sombrero seleccionador para decidir la casa en la que estarán, no se preocupen, el sombrero los pondrá en la casa correcta, ahora bien, no se separen y no pierdan de vista la escalera, podría cambiar de lugar.

-¿Dijo cambiar de lugar? Mi hermana no mencionó nada de eso- Comentó una castaña de ojos azules justo detrás del albino y la rubia, estos voltearon a verla sin poder decirle o preguntarle nada, ya que de inmediato, aquella multitud de pequeños comenzó a avanzar con cuidado detrás del profesor que los recibía aquella noche. Para cuando la multitud se detuvo, Longbottom les dio la indicación de permanecer a la espera un momento y hacer una fila ordenados de forma alfabética para poder pasar, solo entonces, Jack se atrevió a voltear de nuevo a ver a la jovencita castaña a sus espaldas.

-Hola, soy Jack Frost, esta bola de pelos amarillos es mi amiga Rapunzel Crown, ¿dijiste algo sobre una hermana o algo así?

-¿Quién, yo? – Mencionó la aludida mientras la fila se comenzaba a formar. – Vaya, mucho gusto, si, bueno, jeje, soy Anna Arendalle, tengo una hermana mayor llamada Elsa, ella entró el año pasado a Hogwarts, la extraño demasiado, no es fácil dejar de ver a tu hermana mayor un año entero ¿saben?

-Espera, espera – Dijo Rapunzel quitando de su camino a Jack a gran velocidad - ¿Dijiste Arendalle?

-Sip, ¿poooooooor? – Comentó nerviosa la pequeña mientras se reacomodaba tímidamente sus dos trenzas y se hacía un poco para atrás.

-¿ERES HERMANA DE ELSA ARENDALLE? – Enfatizó la rubia mientras tomaba a la castaña por los hombros.

-WOW, ¡ESPERA, ESPERA RAPY!... Ash, y yo que pensé que ya te habían quitado esa manía, si gritas más alto seguro nos escucharán hasta la sala del banquete.

Rapunzel soltó a Anna en ese momento mientras observaba con una risilla nerviosa a todos los demás niños de la fila que, súbitamente, habían guardado silencio para voltearla a ver.

-¡Lo siento!, emoción por el primer día, jiji, disculpen… Jack, no le vayas a decir a mi mamá.

-No lo haré… si me consigues algunos cuantos caramelos lo que duren esta y la próxima semana por supuesto.

-¡JACK!

La puerta volvió a abrirse justo luego de que el albino recibiera un golpe en la nuca por parte de la rubia, increíble, hasta parecía que habían esperado ese golpe para que él no se pudiera defender. La voz del profesor fue todo lo que necesitaron para olvidar todo lo sucedido, mientras escuchaban el nombre del primer chico que tendría que pasar con el sombrero seleccionador, la fila comenzó a avanzar, los tres chicos que habían sido el centro del alboroto momentos antes ya no pudieron reacomodarse acorde a sus apellidos en la lista y se encontraban demasiado adelante, tanto que no tardaron en poder visualizar el gran comedor luego de dar un par de pasos, Anna fue convocada, adelantándose de su lugar, justo en ese momento Jack estaba observando mientras se sobaba la nuca por el golpe recibido cuando repentinamente, una joven de porte altivo, cabello rubio platinado y profundos ojos azules entraba con gracia al salón dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Mira Jack, ¡es ELSA! –Susurró Rapunzel al oído de su amigo.

-¿Elsa? – Sus ojos no tardaron en notar a quien se había referido su amiga, habría volteado hacia otro lado, pero, algo había en esa chica que lo hacía seguir todos sus movimientos sin poder despegar los ojos de ella ni para pestañear.

-Entró el año pasado, es la mejor de la clase, y una genio en magia de hielo

-¡Wow… linda! – Susurró el joven completamente sonrojado de forma repentina.

-Sip… ella es mi modelo a seguir, espero quedar en el mismo dormitorio que ella.

-También yo.

Aquellos habían sido los segundos más largos de la joven vida de Jack, su corazón no paraba de latir tan rápido, que sentía que estaba envuelto en una guerra de bolas de nieve, su rostro usualmente fresco se sentía cálido en las mejillas, y sus ojos habían comenzado a picarle ante la falta de lubricación, repentinamente escuchó su nombre y no tardó mucho en sentarse en el banco donde estaba el sombrero seleccionador.

Tomó aire mientras sentía aquel ligero y raído sombrero viejo ser colocado sobre su cabeza, solo de pronto escuchó una voz en su cabeza, una voz meditabunda y extraña.

_-"Así que esta vez ha venido un chico Frost… a ver… te pondré en …"_

_-"¡Ravenclaw, ravenclaw, ravenclaw, ravenclaw! ¡por favor!"_

_-"Mmh, ¿Ravenclaw?"_

_-"SI"_

_-"No"_ ¡SLYTHERIN! –Gritó sorpresivamente el sombrero, ante lo cual Jack no pudo evitar golpear su rostro con la mano.

-¡Maldición! – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir mientras le retiraban el sombrero y caminaba cabizbajo hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde ya lo esperaban algunos chicos mayores con una estola verde… si al menos no hubiese visto a aquella chica Arendalle ahora estaría disfrutando de aquel bullicioso recibimiento, después de todo, no había dado ninguna importancia al asunto de las casas, es decir, su padre, Nicolai Frost, había asistido a Drumstrangs, por lo cual no pertenecía a ninguna casa de Hogwarts, su madre por otro lado había estado en Hufflepuff según tenía entendido.

La ceremonia siguió su curso, Jack apenas prestó atención, molesto como estaba, sin embargo había alcanzado a notar a su amiga de la infancia en la mesa de Ravenclaw, la hermanita menor de la causante de su enfado, Anna, había terminado en Gryffindor junto a una pelirroja que parecía ser divertida y algo rebelde hasta en su manera de caminar, también había otros dos que había notado discutiendo un poco al final de la fila y que habían terminado formándose más adelante que él, un chico castaño y desgarbado, de ojos cafés y tez más bien pálida que parecía llamarse Hipo o algo así con una chica rubia de ojos azules y semblante enfadado, atlética para tener solo 12 años y una expresión de aburrimiento que parecía la acompañaba a todos lados… el chico había quedado en Hufflepuff mientras la chica quedaba en Slytherin junto con Jack, había estado sentada a su lado, sonriendo de forma un poco torcida ante su recibimiento por parte de la casa mientras volteaba a ver a su alrededor, jalando súbitamente el cabello de Jack luego de terminada la ceremonia de las casas.

-¡Oye, eso es mío!

-¿Te lo decoloraste antes de entrar a la escuela? Debes ser un verdadero vago.

-Así es mi cabello… Jack Frost.

-Astrid Drake… ¿tú no eras el del alboroto en la escalera?

-No, yo soy el que DETUVO el alboroto antes de que se hiciera mayor.

-Tu novia es realmente impulsiva, deberías controlarla, mi padre dice que una mano dura siempre ayuda.

-No es mi novia, somos amigos, crecimos juntos.

-Ya veo…

-¿Y tú novio te hizo enojar mucho?

Jack no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al notar como su nueva compañera de casa se sonrojaba ligeramente, mientras fruncía el ceño y lo miraba de forma asesina… menos mal que el fleco le ocultaba parcialmente uno de sus ojos, se veía como un animal salvaje a punto de saltar.

-¡Ese idiota no es mi novio! Y que te quede claro, sabandija mal cocida.

-¿Mal cocida? ¿Qué clase de insulto es ese?

-Hey, chicos, chicos, guarden silencio, la directora McGonagall se enojará si los escucha interrumpiendo su discurso.

Ambos niños voltearon apenados solo para encontrarse con un joven de tal vez trece años, castaño, bronceado, de un afilado perfil, perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, con ojos castaños y una mirada entre preocupada y divertida.

-¡Oh!, ¿los asusté? Lo lamento, soy Flynn Ryder, espero que nos llevemos bien, ahora, guarden silencio par de engendros del mal o tendré problemas.

-¿Problemas? – Dijeron ambos chicos alzando una ceja de manera escalofriante ante tal sincronización.

-Sip, problemas, la directora me tiene en la mira desde el año pasado, así que…

Y sin más preámbulos, les tomó de arriba de la cabeza, solo para redirigir ambas miradas a la mesa principal, donde la directora, una bruja ya bastante entrada en años, de cabellos platinados y figura severa concluía con su discurso y volteaba a ver de manera amenazante justo a donde los tres jóvenes se encontraban, luego de menear la cabeza en desaprobación, la directora volvió a su lugar en la mesa a la par que la comida comenzaba a aparecer como por arte de magia.

-Demasiado tarde… chicos, este parece que será un año muy, muuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo – Comentó el castaño en un suspiro a la par que tomaba una pierna de pollo de la bandeja de enfrente.

-¿Y que lo digas? – Le respondió Jack luego de voltear por última vez a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno bueno bueno, parece ser que he vuelto a las andadas, esta vez con una cosa por de más extraña entre manos xD, no es mi culpa, lo juro que no lo es, jejejejeje, la culpa es de los fans de Jack Frost y Elsa que dejan sus dibujos en Deviant xD, en serio, jajajajajaja y la responsable directa de esta especie de experimento es nada más y nada menos que Lime-Hael, excelente dibujante, las tiras que ha estado haciendo me han matado de la risa una y otra vez, todas son en este universo y pues… luego de buscar y buscar y buscar algún fanfic en el que se haya estado basando esta dibujante para hacer sus tiras (fabulosas, tienen que ir a verlas, 100% recomendadas) y frustrarme en el intento, decidí ponerme a trabajar.**

**Muy probablemente me estaré basando en los dibujos de esta chica para inspirarme y seguir por el camino del mal, digo, seguir con la historia xD, así que ya saben, la idea no es completamente mía, me estoy apoyando en la idea de alguien más para escribir esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.**

**A, y antes de que otra cosa suceda, aviso, no pienso colocar a Jack Frost con otro personaje distinto al que acabo de insinuar… ya sé que lo puse un año menor que Elsa, pero, ¿qué es un año de diferencia?... solo no le digan esto a mi marido o no me lo quitaré de encima en mucho tiempo, jajajajajaja. Bueno, sin más por el momento, me despido… y si, esta vez no habrá personajes de anime en la historia, solo Disney Pixar y Dreamworks.**

**SARABA**


	2. Amigos

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS: DD GENERATION**

2.- AMIGOS  
_Octubre_

"_Se acerca la celebración de Samhain a pasos agigantados, casi no puedo esperar por ellos, solo pensar en las decoraciones, el zumo de calabaza, los dulces y el increíble coro donde soy aprendiz…"_

Anna se encontraba en su alcoba en la torre de Gryffindor aquel día domingo por la mañana, su cabello era rebelde por completo en aquel momento, suelto hasta su cintura, a pesar de ser lacio se le notaba un freeze de miedo que le paraba los cabellos en lugares increíbles de su cabeza, la pluma con que escribía en su diario se movía a enorme velocidad a la vez que soltaba ligeros grititos de emoción mientras iba expresando sus ideas por escrito, tal vez lo único que parecía empañarle sus ánimos en ese momento eran los ronquidos de la pelirroja cuya cama se encontraba justo al lado de la suya, no eran muy amigas, aquella compañera de cuarto era peculiar en todo, sus otras dos compañeras de dormitorio eran chicas un tanto aburridas, Amber Gray por un lado, dedicada a sus estudios, silenciosa y seria casi siempre, ligeramente retraída, era más el tiempo que pasaba dentro de alguna novela que en la realidad de los recesos, incluso para comer tenía la nariz inmersa en las páginas de gruesos libros cuyos títulos no estimulaban mucho la imaginación de Anna… también tenía a Bridget Weasley, cabello castaño rojizo y corto ligeramente rebelde, pero hermoso, increíbles ojos grises de largas pestañas y mejillas llenas de pecas, su padre trabajaba en el ministerio de magia al igual que su madre, habrían sido grandes amigas si la chica no fuera tan superficial, al grado de evadir a sus primas, visiblemente más pobres, y elegir a sus amistades por la ropa que portaban y el calidad de sus útiles escolares…

-¿Podría alguien despertar a Mérida? Sus ronquidos no me dejan concentrar.

Se quejó la castaña mientras intentaba limpiar una mancha de tamaño significativo en la página.

-Iré a leer al observatorio, con permiso – Respondió Amber completamente vestida y con un libro entre las manos.

- Lo siento mucho Anna, pero la última vez que la desperté me llenó mi pijama de baba, yo no nací para hacer trabajos sucios, ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a asearme – Acto seguido, Bridget agitó su varita y una muda de ropa salió flotando de su baúl, siguiéndola por la habitación hasta el cuarto de baño que compartían.

-¡Bien! Ni se les ocurra pedirme favores porque no pienso apoyarlas… ¡CON NADA!

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ… ARRRGHHHHH… SSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH… ¡OSO!... a no… gggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrññññññññññ

Mérida Dumbrogh por otro lado era… un verdadero fenómeno según la percepción de Anna, en los meses que llevaban viviendo en Hogwarts nunca la había visto interesarse en ropa, moda, o cosas de chicas en general, era atrevida, reía con fuerza y de manera estruendosa, sus cabellos rojos ensortijados le llegaban hasta la cadera y jamás los había visto peinados, bailoteaban libres sobre la cabeza de la joven escocesa ante sus incesantes movimientos más bien varoniles, y tenía una extraña obsesión con los osos y una excelente puntería a la hora de lanzar maldiciones inofensivas a los chicos que la fastidiaban… adoraba las manzanas, lo cual sería una cosa de lo más normal si no tuvieran que escucharla masticándolas continuamente en la sala de estudios, antes del desayuno y durante las horas de descanso, parecía que necesitara estar rumiando aquellas frutas cada vez que se encontraban fuera de clases, de hecho con lo que estaba más entusiasmada en aquel momento era con el concurso de atrapar manzanas de un barril para Samhain…

-Bueno… alguien tiene que levantarla –Dijo Anna suspirando mientras acomodaba su pluma sobre su diario y se levantaba pesadamente de su lugar en el alfeizar de la ventana… con cuidado levantó la cortina roja que rodeaba la cama de la pelirroja dispuesta a quitarle las cobijas para levantarlas… pero ya era tarde para eso, las cobijas se encontraban desperdigadas entre el cuerpo de la chica y la piecera de la cama… eso sin mencionar la manera tan poco elegante en que estaba dormida la joven, volteada boca abajo, con los brazos a ambos lados de la cama y las rodillas dobladas por debajo, como si hubiera caído recientemente… tomando aire Anna se acercó lo menos posible y comenzó a tironear del camisón blanco y sin decoraciones que usaba su compañera.

-¿Mérida?... ¡Mérida despierta!... ¡Mérida, estas roncando muy fuerte!... ¡MÉRIDA!

-¡OSO! – Contestó la pelirroja mientras sacaba su varita de debajo de la almohada y la apuntaba hacia Anna, quien del susto había caído de espaldas.

-¡OUCH!

-Lo siento… disculpa, pensé que eras un…

-¿UN OSO?, ¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ME PAREZCO YO A UN OSO?

-No, no dije que te parecieras a uno, es solo que, bueno yo…

-Ya, ya, no importa, solo levántate de una vez, roncas tanto que no me dejas pensar cuando escribo.

-¿Escribías? ¿Tan temprano?... ¡HAY NO! ¿NOS DEJARON TAREA?

-¡CLARO QUE NO!... yo… escribía mi diario.

-¿Llevas uno?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-¿Y eso es porque…

-Pues lo hago para… lo hago porque… por amor de Merlín, ¡SOMOS CHICAS, SE SUPONE QUE ESCRIBAMOS UN DIARIO CON LAS COSAS IMPORTANTES QUE NOS PASAN POR LA MENTE!

-No, gracias, eso definitivamente no es lo mío… ¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar? Yo invito.

-¡Si, claro! Estamos internas en Hogwarts, la comida es gratis.

-Cierto, jeje, bueno, buscaré la forma de recompensarte.

Mérida se asomó a la ventana, observando detenidamente el cielo apenas unos segundos antes de salir corriendo a su baúl, el cual pareció vomitar todo su contenido hasta que la chica encontró unos pantalones holgados y una playera verde de mangas largas y otra negra más larga de mangas cortas, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando ya estaba perfectamente vestida.

-Bueno Anna, yo estoy lista para salir, te esperaré.

-¿No piensas asearte?

-Nah… eso lo hago antes de irnos a dormir, anda, apúrate, te llevaré a mi lugar especial después del almuerzo.

Aquella enorme sonrisa y las fachas de la chica terminaron por convencerla, su madre siempre le decía que le diera oportunidad a las personas para conocerlas mejor y no las juzgara con facilidad, esta era una oportunidad, así que no tardó mucho en arreglarse con un vestido de mangas largas y peinar su cabello en dos trenzas para luego seguir a la pelirroja al gran comedor, todo el camino abajo, su compañera no había dejado de hablar y hablar y hablar sobre Escocia, los torneos que hacían los muggles y las familias de magos para mostrar fuerza y destreza, le habló acerca de los osos del bosque y los cuervos, las leyendas sobre fuegos fatuos y sus hermanos, trillizos de 2 años con la capacidad de voltear la casa patas arriba… literalmente, según pensaba Mérida, serían brujos excepcionalmente brillantes dado el calibre de sus travesuras a tan corta edad.

-¿Tú tienes una hermana o no? ¿Está en otra casa?

-Si, bueno… mi hermana está en Ravenclaw, esperaba entrar en la misma casa que ella igual que mi madre pero… heme aquí en Gryffindor, esta solía ser la casa a la que perteneció mi padre ¿sabes?

-¿Ravenclaw? Debe ser realmente brillante entonces.

-Sí, lo es, su especialidad siempre ha sido la nieve, ¿sabes? Hace unos cuantos años invocó una nevada a mitad del verano.

-¿EN VERDAD? ¿UNA NEVADA?

-Si, jajaja, recuerdo que llegó gente del ministerio de magia para suprimir la nieve y el viento porque fue tanta la nieve, que llegó incluso a las casas de los muggles, jajaja, me habría encantado ver la cara que pusieron esa vez.

-¡Increíble!... EEEEEEEHRP!... lo siento, pero estoy satisfecha, y veo que también terminaste, ¿nos vamos?

-De acuerdo, y tu lugar especial está en…

-¡ANNA! – Fue lo último que la chica escuchó antes de sentir a una joven esbelta derribarla con todo su peso entre risillas mal contenidas, unos enormes ojos azules la observaban mientras un larguísimo cabello rubio lanzaba destellos hacia todos lados.

-Rapy, no hagas eso, no soy un chico ¿sabes?

-Upss, jeje, lo siento, es que ayer no te vi en todo el día, y habíamos quedado en ensayar la canción para el festival de Samhain… hola ¡A ti te he visto antes en los pasillos! Eres la chica manzana ¿no?... digo… bueno… no puedes llamarte manzana pero…

-Si, soy la chica manzana, me encantan, mi nombre es Mérida, soy de Gryffindor ¿y tú eres? –Dijo la pelirroja ayudando a la rubia a levantarse y posteriormente a la castaña.

-Rapunzel, de Ravenclaw, estoy en el coro con Anna.

-Si, bueno… creo que te dejaré con tu amiga entonces Anna, iremos en otro momento.

-Espera, no es… - Dijo Anna rápidamente, aunque no lo suficiente como para evitar que Rapunzel tomara los puños de la camiseta negra de Mérida y comenzara a sangolotearla.

-¿IR? ¿USTEDES? ¿IBAN A SALIR? ¿EN VERDAD? O LAMENTO TANTO HABER ARRUINADO SUS PLANES, yo, no sabía que tenían planes, debí saberlo… soy tan mala amiga, bueno, entonces, creo que podríamos intentar practicar mañana después de clases Anna, iré a ver donde está Jack y…

-NO NONONONO, siempre que andas con tu amiguito el albino terminas metida en problemas por su culpa… Mérida, ¿qué tal si en lugar de ir solo tú y yo a tu lugar especial, invitamos también a Rapy?

-¿PUEDO IR? ¿EN SERIO ME DEJARÁN? O MERLÍN, O MERLÍN, O MERLÍN, ¡ESTO SUENA REALMENTE EMOCIONANTE!... ¿en verdad puedo ir?

Tanto la castaña como la rubia observaron con detenimiento a la pelirroja, quien no dejaba de observarlas de una a otra y de regreso mientras pensaba en algo… finalmente una enorme sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras una mirada decisiva les decía a gritos que había tomado una decisión.

-ENTRE MÁS MEJOR…

-YEI, IREMOS A… ¿A dónde vamos?

-Mi lugar especial, síganme ahora chicas… y nada de escándalos, no quiero tener a media escuela metida en MI sitio.

Todas sonrieron y salieron al igual que otros tantos estudiantes, juntas siguieron por uno de los caminos hasta llegar al gran lago, bordearon hasta llegar a los límites con el bosque, Anna estaba preocupada por la cercanía, y luego completamente alarmada al observar a la pelirroja internarse entre unos arbustos, la rubia, entre curiosa y preocupada, no tardó mucho en pasar también, finalmente, y al notar que de cualquier manera sería castigada por ir hasta allí, Anna tomó aire y se metió, encontrándose de manera repentina con un enorme claro detrás de aquellos enormes arbustos, había un pequeño brazo de río justo a un lado, fluyendo tranquilo hacia el lago, también había lo que parecía una escalera que subía a un árbol tan grueso como el largo de un caballo, Mérida tomó la escalera y comenzó a trepar, Rapunzel no dejaba de saltar emocionada mientras esperaba su turnos para subir, al alzar la mirada, Anna se dio cuenta de que había una construcción oculta entre las ramas de aquel enorme árbol, si bien la escalera no le inspiraba mucha confianza, no tardó en subir por ella hasta llegar a la construcción, era más grande de lo que había supuesto y tenía ventanas bellamente talladas por todos lados, además de algunos cojines rudimentarios y enormes, una cesta enorme de manzanas y una caja llena con botellas de zumo de calabaza, había también un blanco para lanzar dardos mágicos, un tablero de ajedrez se encontraba en el piso, tapado por una especie de tapa transparente con las piezas por todos lados y varios objetos flotando en el techo.

-¡Increíble! – Dijo Anna sinceramente impresionada mientras observaba un dragón negro de papel volando entre estrellas luminosas en el techo.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto? – Preguntó incrédula Rapunzel.

-¡Claro que no!, esta casa de árbol ya estaba de antes, lo único que hicimos mis camaradas y yo, fue arreglarla un poco y meter algunas cosas para entretenernos, veo que les gusta.

-¡Y mucho! – Dijo Anna asomándose por una ventana – Desde aquí puedo ver todo el patio… miren, ¡ahí está mi hermana! Aun no comprendo porque tiene que leer sentada en esa rama, es algo alta para mi gusto.

-Si esperas un poco verás la razón – Respondió divertida la pelirroja.

-Oye Mérida, ¿crees que me dejarían pintar las paredes? Se ven un poco… tristes.

-Mmh, no lo sé, tendría que conversarlo con los chicos.

-¿Chicos?, ¿qué chicos? – Preguntó la rubia ahora insegura.

-Hiccup Berck de Hufflepuff para empezar, es un poco tímido para alguien interesado en dragones, aunque también es un buen artista, él diseñó el dragón negro del techo y talló las ventanas… luego están Finley McGuffin de Ravenclaw y Conlan Macintosh de Slytherin, son amigos de mi familia, ellos me trajeron aquí luego de iniciar las clases, entraron el año pasado.

Rapunzel se sentía más segura ahora, compartía un par de clases con Hiccup, así que sabía que era un buen chico, a McGuffin lo había visto de vez en cuando hablando con dificultad con algún maestro, Macintosh por otro lado era una especie de Playboy de Slytherin a quien todos conocían por su vanidad… de pronto algo atrajo su atención, sin darse cuenta corrió hasta la ventana donde Anna observaba el patio, Mérida no tardó mucho en unirse a las tres, riéndose por lo bajo mientras anticipaba algo.

-Rapy, ¿eres muy amiga del chico albino? –Preguntó Mérida con curiosidad.

-Si, crecimos juntos, su casa está al lado de la mía.

-Y Anna es hermana de la princesa de hielo, jejeje, entonces a las dos les va a parecer muy interesante, llevan así casi un mes, si los chicos estuvieran habrían comenzado las apuestas.

-¿Apuestas? – Preguntó la castaña en tono molesto y sin quitar el ojo del patio -¿Qué clase de apuestas?

-Bueno, al principio la apuesta era quién de los dos saldría sin un rasguño, ahora las apuestas son sobre que maldición le lanzará tu hermana al chico helado.

Tanto la rubio como la castaña estaban muy atentas a la escena del patio, Jack había trepado muy alto en uno de los árboles, tan alto, que había quedado por encima de Elsa, quien leía un libro, poco después, ante un movimiento de varita de Jack, había comenzado una pequeña nevada, había copos de nieve cayendo alrededor de Elsa, la cual luego de sacudirse aquellas diminutas plumas de la capa y del libro no había tenido más que alzar su varita para que la rama donde se encontraba Jack se sacudiera hasta que el muchacho saliera volando en el aire, justo al interior del lago.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsele trepar más arriba? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, debería haberlo imaginado – Decía Mérida mientras se sujetaba el estómago, completamente muerta de la risa, tanto Anna como Rapunzel voltearon a verse, luego a Mérida y por último a Jack saliendo del lago con su sudadera azul y sus pantalones café escurriendo… no tardaron mucho en comenzar a reír también, después de todo, ¿a quien se le ocurría distraer a Elsa de sus estudios?

**Notas de la autora:**

**Si, lo admito, estaba inspirada, jejejejeje, espero que les haya gustado este cap… de hecho, este y al menos los siguientes tres estarán basados en el fanart "Comics Setting" de Lime-Hael donde explica como concibe ella la relación de algunos de los personajes de Disney y Dreamworks dentro de la escuela Howarts y las casas a las que pertenecen… también confieso que he metido a dos personajes que, sinceramente, me encantan de la película Brave, el joven Macintosh y el joven McGuffin… ignoro que nombres planeaban ponerles en el estudio de la película, no aparecen en ninguna parte, así que busqué en la red por nombres de origen escocés, el del joven McGuffin significa "Héroe justo" en gaélico (me pareció apropiado) y el del joven Macintosh tan solo significa "Héroe" (pienso que su padre habría sido así de fanfarrón xD) y por otro lado, Samhain es lo que se festejaba en la antigüedad a finales de Octubre, actualmente se llama HALLOWEEN y lleva más elementos de los que originalmente gozaba esta fiesta, en fin, espero que les haya agradado tener a ese par de escoceses porque seguiré utilizándolos a lo largo de esta historia junto con otros personajes de las películas que originaron los fanarts de Lime-Hael y este fanfic.**

**Pasando a otra cosa, mil gracias por tu comentario Zakuro - Hatsune, agradezco mucho que te tomaras el tiempo de escribir ^^, yo anduve leyendo uno de tus fanfics, pero no el que mencionas, jejeje, así que apenas pueda, tenlo por seguro que me tendrás viendo que te inspiró Lime-Hael a ti xD... y bueno, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, pedradas, flores y todo lo demás que se les ocurra, no dejen de colocarlo en un review para esta humilde historia xD.**

**SARABA**


	3. Chicos Grandes

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS: DD GENERATION**

3.- CHICOS GRANDES  
_Enero_

Jueves por la mañana, primera semana de clases luego de las vacaciones, mientras afuera el paisaje era completamente invernal, con aquellos bellísimos colores blancos y azules, dentro era lo mismo de siempre, las cortinas azules de las camas de la recámara de chicas, el fuego en la chimenea de la habitación, las pocas voces que podía escuchar viniendo de la sala común de Ravenclaw y la pregunta que hacía meses la rondaba al despertar… ¿Qué nueva locura intentaría ese odioso chico Slytherin para fastidiarle el día?

Luego de tomar aire e inspeccionar su recién tejida trenza, Elsa tomó sus libros, verificando que fueran los correspondientes a las asignaturas de esa mañana, Historia de la Magia y Encantamientos.

-Elsa, te ves tan fresca hoy, ¿te toca Historia de la magia verdad? – Escuchó a la chica de larguísimos cabellos rubios justo mientras salía a la sala común.

-Rapunzel, buenos días, veo que te levantas con vitalidad de nuevo… si, me toca Historia de la Magia. – Contestó la mayor de las Arendalle mientras tomaba una taza de chocolate de la mesa de centro.

-¿Crees que podrías pasarme uno de estos días un tip para mantenerme despierta durante esa clase? Llevo medio ciclo escolar intentando no dormirme sobre mi libro.

Elsa sonrió ante el comentario, recordando que lo mismo le había sucedido a ella los primeros tres meses de su primer año –No te preocupes, el truco es, tomar nota mientras el profesor habla con ese monótono tono de voz… y pensar que está en calzoncillos mientras habla así, eso te despertará.

Ambas rieron por lo bajo mientras salían hacia los corredores de la escuela.

Si bien la primera clase era aburrida a morir, siempre estaban Flynn Ryder de Slytherin y el desafortunado Fineley McGuffin para despertarla cuando el truco no lograba funcionar.

-"… así pues, Helga Hufflepuff fue reconocida por sus grandes cualidades ya que era justa, honesta y trabajadora, en el año de la fundación de nuestro honorable colegio, fue ella quien acogió a muchos de los discípulos que no eran tomados en consideración por sus compañeros…"

-Si, es bien sabido que los de Hufflepuff son los discípulos del montón… pobrecillos, sin tener siquiera mi increíble rostro – Suspiraba Flynn Ryder al oído de Elsa, haciéndola reír.

-No olvidemos toda tu humildad. – Decía la joven con cierto sarcasmo mientras tomaba nota.

-Es cierto, además soy magnánimo… en Hufflepuff no entran los chicos magnánimos ¿no?

-Deja de burlarte de los chicos de Hufflepuff, no son retrasados ni nada parecido.

-No, no lo son… solo son aburridos, feos, sin gracia alguna, poco dinámicos y "lerdos".

-Se dice "torpes" y estoy completamente en desacuerdo contigo.

Ambos chicos sonreían, una escribiendo sus apuntes, el otro, observando de reojo al viejo fantasma que daba clases, recorriendo el lado contrario del salón sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor, tan absortos estaban en ambas tareas, que ninguno notó al gigantesco muchacho rubio y de cara inocente que volteaba desde el pupitre del frente.

-Tú hablas y yo anotando… distraerme haces tú, muy injusto – Parloteaba el chico por lo bajo refiriéndose a Flynn.

-Perdón amigo, no hablo tu idioma.

-¿Dice como?

-Que no parlo contigo, ¿cappichie?

-No seas malvado Flynn Ryder, sabes de sobra que McGuffin habla Gaélico como primera lengua… No te preocupes Finley, te pasaré mis apuntes.

-Agradecido, muy agradecido… ahora… hablar bajo más per favore.

-Por supuesto Finley, cuenta con ello, le congelaré el cerebro al idiota de mi amigo si sube de volumen.

El gigantón rió bajito mientras volteaba más tranquilo a su pergamino, sin embargo, el joven Slytherin le mandaba a Elsa una mirada como de cachorro regañado.

-¿Serías capaz de congelarme el cerebro?

-Lo haré si no nos dejas hacer TUS apuntes, o tal vez haga algo mejor… dejaré de pasarte los apuntes de clase.

-¿QUÉ?

Justo en ese momento, el fantasmagórico profesor había dejado de lado su perorata, flotando como estaba al lado del castaño y observándolo con una mirada aburrida que trataba de ser severa.

-Señor Ryder, si tiene problemas de audición puede ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey a la enfermería, no necesita alzar la voz para preguntarme lo que he dicho.

-¿Co… como dice? no he preguntado nada.

-Oh, pero si lo escuché muy claramente preguntando un muy sonoro "¿QUÉ?"… quizás no sea con Madame Pomfrey con quien debo mandarlo, sino con la directora McGonagall.

-No, no, no, muchas gracias señor por su preocupación… es que… yo… olvidé lavarme los oídos el día de hoy, seguramente los tengo tapados, ¿gusta usted revisarme señor?

-¡Agh! ¡qué desagradable!... Y TODOS USTEDES DEJEN DE REÍR… ahora, continuemos donde nos habíamos quedado… la muerte de Rowena Ravenclaw durante el siglo IX sigue siendo, hasta la fecha, un…

-¿Olvidaste lavarte los oídos? – Preguntaba Elsa en un susurro sin dejar de anotar – Es la excusa más patética que te has inventado Flynn, parece que alguien ya ha congelado tu cerebro.

-Muy graciosa su majestad nieves, ahora, será mejor que hagas un excelente apunte, o te privaré de mucha diversión el resto del año para despertarte durante esta asignatura.

Un poco más tarde, las clases de historia y de encantamientos habían terminado, hora del desayuno, nada como un poco de chocolate caliente para recargar energía, algo de fruta, algo de avena, algo de huevos, un poco de tocino y …

-Hermana, pero ¿Cómo comes? – Dijo una familiar voz a su lado, interrumpiéndola a media mordida de su delicioso tocino.

-Anna, se más discreta, no grites… ¿no deberías estar en la mesa de Gryffindor?

-¿No deberías ser más amable con tu querida hermana menor?

Ambas rieron y desayunaron juntas, Anna no paraba de hablar sobre lo divertido que habían sido las clases de Herbología en compañía de Rapunzel y Pociones con Hiccup, el chico tímido de Hufflepuff, Elsa solo escuchaba y sonreía un poco cuando su hermana daba saltitos de emoción, lamentablemente, y como todo lo bueno, el descanso para desayunar había terminado, la campana daba ya la hora de continuar para ir a clases, tenían 15 minutos para recoger sus libros y dirigirse a sus respectivas clases, así que Elsa se apresuró a cambiar de libros, ahora le tocaba Transformaciones, seguida de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Justo cuando tomaba asiento para su clase de transformaciones, Conlan Macintosh se había acomodado a su lado, seguido de cerca de Finley McGuffin, aquello era realmente extraño si lo pensaba.

-Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, tan bella como inteligente, algún día tendrás que decirme con que tratas ese cabello para que sea tan reluciente.

-Vamos Macintosh, sabes que lo que use en mi cabello hará el tuyo un lío aclarado.

-Puede ser, claro que esa sedocidad valdría la pena, ¿no crees?, solo imagina lo que disfrutarían las chicas si pudieran sentir que mi embriagador cabello negro es como seda.

-¿Estás seguro que te gustan las chicas Macintosh? Suenas como si desearas ser una de nosotras.

-¿QUÉ?... muy graciosa, en fin, el bobo este parece haber tenido algunos problemas anoche para transformar su rata, ¿crees que podamos cambiar de sitio para que le ayudes?

-Finley, debiste decírmelo – Se sentía consternada, ¿Cómo aquel chico tan dulce e inteligente podía presentar problemas?

-Ocupada tú estabas, preocupado yo estar, así que pedir ayuda… imbécil Conlan, tú sabes.

-¿A QUIEN LLAMASTE IMBÉCIL, TÚ, PEDAZO DE TROLL? – Ambos muchachos estaban parados uno frente al otro, el rostro del grandulón había cambiado de uno tímido y acongojado a otro fiero y terrible, Elsa no tardó en pararse entre ambos, apuntando a Conlan con su varita.

-Tranquilos, ¿quieren? Esta no es una arena de combate… cambien de lugar, no hay problema por mí, creo que hasta voy a descansar de tus líos amorosos Macintosh.

El pelinegro estuvo a punto de contestar algo, sin embargo, la entrada del profesor Colmarck lo detuvo de intentar cualquier tipo de respuesta, el resto de la clase fue apacible.

Última hora de clases, nada como compartir sala con los chicos de Hufflepuff, o al menos eso pensaba Elsa, en su mayoría eran más bien chicos tranquilos, bien intencionados, y bastante perseverantes cuando no lograban realizar alguna tarea… Kristoff Siku al menos se ajustaba perfectamente a ese perfil, esa era la razón de que compartieran una mesa durante Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, era un excelente compañero con quien practicar.

-Elsa, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien Kristoff, gracias, ¿qué tal tu día?

-Sucio, algo tedioso, Herbología no se me da mucho, aunque no me quejo de Encantamientos.

-Algo de eso he escuchado, la profesora Patil comentó hace poco que tienes talento, como si hubieras crecido entre "criaturas mágicas" y no entre brujos.

-¿Quién? ¿yo? Ja ja, no me hagas reír, es solo que, si no escuchaba atentamente a mi abuelo cuando era más chico, no me permitían tener mi postre después de la cena… lo cual sería mejor que tener que lidiar con nuestros "adorables compañeros" de ciertas casas.

-¿Otra discusión con Flynn?

-Y una broma por parte de Conlan, ya sabes, "molestemos al chico del campo", no está nada bien que hagan eso, incluso los chicos Weasley inspiran algo más de respeto que yo, y la mayoría son más humildes, por decirlo de algún modo.

-Los chicos Weasley tienen un tío famoso y la mejor tienda de bromas lleva su apellido.

-¿Tienes idea de donde venden tíos así?

-No, además, no necesitas uno, aun tienes 5 años para demostrar lo que vales.

-Claro, demostrar lo que valgo, ¿siempre eres tan optimista?

-Solo con mis amigos.

La clase comenzó, hubo lecturas, criaturas horribles, práctica y un largo, larguísimo ensayo como tarea para la siguiente clase, por supuesto que el camino a la biblioteca no fue tan solitario como Elsa hubiera deseado, Kristoff no se le había despegado ni un segundo.

-Muy bien Kristoff, ¿exactamente cuál es el problema esta vez?

-Veamos, ¿por donde empiezo? ¿La comparativa entre criaturas? ¿Formas más eficaces para exterminarlos en casa? ¿o debo mencionar la diferenciación fonética y de movimiento entre los cinco posibles hechizos a utilizar contra esas cosas de la jaula?

-Veo que tienes todo un lío entre manos, veamos qué puedo hacer… tengo una idea, espérame aquí, no dejes que nadie tome mi lugar y te traeré los libros en los que puedes basarte para cada una de tus preguntas.

-Eres la mejor Elsa.

La chica sonrió con naturalidad, Kristoff era lindo, algo lento para iniciar las tareas, muy sagaz a la hora de realizarlas si tenía una buena guía… y a veces era demasiado dulce, seguro se llevaría bien con Anna… ¿Qué hacía Anna gritando en la biblioteca?

-¿CÓMO PUDE EQUIVOCARME DE LIBRO? Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¡TIENE QUE AYUDARME Y CAMBIÁRMELO!

-Sshhh, señorita Arendalle, por favor, esta es una biblioteca, deje de lloriquear... –respondió la bibliotecaria – no tengo más ejemplares del libro que requiere y no es culpa mía que usted no se fijara en el ejemplar que había tomado, ahora, salga de mi biblioteca o tome otro libro para revisarlo… y por Merlín, ya déjese de tanto drama.

Anna caminó acongojada a los pasillos llenos de libros, se notaba perdida, al menos ya todos los estudiantes la habían dejado de mirar fijamente para concentrarse en sus propios asuntos… o eso pensó Elsa, quien estaba a punto de ir a preguntarle a su hermana que había sido todo eso cuando Kristoff se le adelantó.

-¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Alguien nos ganará el lugar. – Pensó Elsa en voz alta, deteniéndose a observar desde detrás de un estante.

-Hola chica, ¡vaya pataleta! Solo por curiosidad, ¿Cuál es el libro que necesitas?

Kristoff se notaba sonriente y curioso a la vez, Anna tenía el ceño fruncido, la mirada baja y las mejillas infladas, aquello de "pataleta" no le había gustado en lo más mínimo.

-Estrellas y constelaciones mágicas, por Arquímides…

-¿Tomo I?

-Si, tomo I… ¿cómo iba yo a saber que hay cinco tomos de ese libro?

-Prestando atención a las letras pequeñas debajo del título, por supuesto… o, discúlpame, soy Kristoff Siku, de Hufflepuff… tu rostro me es familiar.

-Es posible… Anna Arendalle… Gryffindor.

-¿Eres la hermanita de Elsa? Con razón te me hacías conocida… bien, ven, te diré un secreto… resulta ser que, soy adicto a la astronomía, no se lo cuentes a nadie… y resulta que tengo, la colección completa, de Estrellas y Constelaciones Mágicas de Arquímides.

-¿En serio? ¿un Hufflepuff?... no lo tomes a mal, pero los chicos de tu casa tienen fama de…

-Si, lo sé, la tenemos, no es que no contribuyamos mucho a borrar esa imagen pero, ¡oye!, mantener un bajo perfil nos ayuda a movernos seguros entre las materias… no tenemos que estar lidiando con los de Slytherin durante los partidos de Quidditch.

-Ese es un excelente punto.

Elsa no se contuvo por más tiempo y decidió acercarse a ambos, antes de que entraran más en confianza y alzaran la voz.

-Kristoff, pensé que… ¡Anna! Que raro es verte en la biblioteca.

-Si, lo sé… ¿lo conoces?

-¿A quien? ¿A Kristoff? Por supuesto, somos amigos, nadie mejor para explicar astronomía y encantamientos que él.

-¿En verdad? – El rostro de Anna se había iluminado súbitamente, haciendo que Kristoff se sintiera un poco apenado por la situación.

-No exageres Elsa, no deberías decir eso siendo la alumna número uno de la generación… y de toda la escuela a decir verdad.

-Tuve algo de ayuda en mi talón de Aquiles… por cierto, estos son los libros que necesitas, ya están acomodados según tus cuestionamientos anteriores, te recomiendo que los pidas en préstamo y trabajes en la sala común, recordé que tengo que hacer un par de cosas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué hay del trabajo de Defensa?

-No te preocupes, ese capítulo del libro me lo sé de memoria y llevo los mismos libros que tú, será pan comido.

Ante un breve guiño de Elsa hacia Kristoff, esta se acercó al mostrador, sacó sus libros de estudio y se dirigió a su recámara, estaba segura que en compañía de Kristoff su hermana enderezaría un poco esas terribles calificaciones de astronomía.

Era casi hora de cenar, el aire del bosque en combinación con la brisa que se levantaba desde el lago eran embriagadoras y refrescantes, definitivamente, no había mejor estación que el invierno, el frío no le molestaba demasiado, y la soledad que suponía el patio a aquellas horas eran un verdadero alivio… o casi, solo de pronto una bola de nieve había impactado contra uno de sus hombros, el responsable debía ser…

-¡JACK FROST! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?

-Oh vamos, ¿qué es un poco de diversión antes de la cena?

-¿Diversión? ¿quieres diversión? ¿pues diversión es lo que tendrás pequeño demonio albino?

No lo pensó, simplemente giró su varita formando una bola de nieve de tamaño considerable para lanzarla a la cara de aquel idiota de cabellos blancos… sorprendentemente había fallado en su tiro, estaba por crear otra cuando una nueva bola de nieve estampó contra su abdomen.

-Eres taaaaaaaaaaan lenta, Elsa Arendalle… pensé que serías una mejor oponente considerando tus calificaciones actuales.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?

-Por supuesto

Aquella enorme sonrisa que mostraba Frost, y esos ojos azul glacial no hacían más que sacarla de sus casillas… la guerra había comenzado, la nieve volaba de un lugar al otro sin descanso y, lentamente, sin darse cuenta, las risas habían llegado también a llenar el espacio entre ambos jóvenes, en realidad se estaba divirtiendo, y si algún día era honesta, podría afirmar que no había nada más divertido a lo largo de su día, que las trastadas que le gastaba aquel albino idiota.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Uno más… por si no lo habían notado, estoy tratando de utilizar el punto de vista de un personaje diferente en cada capítulo… y si, también estoy colocando un mes diferente a cada cap, no planeo aventarme un libro por año como hacía Rowling, además, quiero seguirme basando en las tiras cómicas de Lime-Hael, y no puedo hacerlo tan a gusto como quisiera porque sus tiras se basan en lo que sería… cuando los personajes tienen entre 15 y 19 años, así que, si quiero alcanzar las locas aventuras de la pandilla D&D, será mejor apurar el paso, ¿no?**

**Por otro lado, no sean tímidos y alégrenme un poco el día dejando un review ^^, no les lleva más de 5 minutos, lo juro, además, no es justo que solo ustedes me lean a mi ^_~.**

**SARABA**


	4. Casas

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS: DD GENERATION**

4.- CASAS  
_Mayo_

Los pasillos, el patio, incluso la biblioteca y las salas comunes de todas las casas eran un verdadero hervidero de chicos preocupados, repasando, verificando en libros, intercambiando notas y haciendo cuanto estuviera en su poder para conseguir una mejor calificación de la que se les veía venir en los exámenes finales… eran finales de Mayo, y sinceramente, el calor que había comenzado a hacer era algo realmente fastidioso para un chico albino que se encontraba sentado en el marco de una de las ventanas que estaban cerca de las escaleras, justo a medio camino entre la torre de Gryffindor y el corredor de Ravenclaw.

-Por Merlín, ¡pero qué fastidio! Sábado a media tarde y toda la escuela parece seguir en clases… ¡arghhh! – Jack se pasó las manos por el cabello de forma frenética, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba, completamente frustrado, observó de reojo el pasillo vacío, luego el libro de Historia y el pergamino a su lado, dio un respiro profundo y saltó completamente molesto, llevando aquellos instrumentos consigo hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo. Hiccup se encontraba ya sentado en una de las bancas del empedrado observando algunos chicos mayores regresando de Hogsmade, también observaba a una chica rubia de Slytherin que a Jack se le hacía particularmente familiar.

-¡HEY, HICCUP!

-Jack… tardaste demasiado.

-Si, bueno, el calor no es lo mío, y es francamente frustrante tener que hacer… tareas.

-Si, lo sé, pero tienen una razón, tú sabes…

El chico albino tomó asiento, notando que la mirada de su compañero no se despegaba del mismo sitio, había un par de gemelos un año mayor que ellos y otro chico con aspecto de fanfarrón y el cabello castaño de tercer año platicando con la chica que Hiccup observaba tan atentamente, Frost no pudo suprimir su curiosidad y asomó el rostro al pergamino que su amigo sostenía sobre una pierna cruzada… eran bocetos de la misma chica, una y otra vez, en todos se notaba molesta o aburrida, solo entonces, Jack recordó quien era ella.

-Así que, ¿te gusta Astrid no?

-Si… NO, NO, CLARO QUE NO… digo, bueno… venimos del mismo poblado, ya sabes, como tú y Rapunzel… tu amiga es una gran artista ¿no crees?

-Es una chiflada, no me cambies el tema Berck, ¿te gusta esa caradura de Astrid? Tú nunca dibujas nada que no te guste.

-¡NO!... ella… me recuerda mi hogar… eso es todo… tiene un aire como a mi hogar… no lo entiendes porque tú no tuviste que criarte con una manada de "vikingos salvajes"… ¿ves a todos esos chicos que están con Astrid?

-Imposible no verlos… ¿acaban de escupir? Deberíamos reportarlos con un prefecto por faltas a la higiene pública, ¡yeagh!

-¡Muy gracioso Frost!... esa es una parte de la "noble cultura nórdica"… ¿sabes que la villa donde me crié fue ocupada por vikingos auténticos hace cerca de 800 años? No tenemos que hacer ese tipo de cosas, y aun así… hasta mi padre se siente un poco decepcionado porque no soy fuerte, no busco problemas, y no ando con mala actitud todo el día… ¿sabes lo que me dijo esta navidad? ¿tienes idea lo que es que tu padre te diga que pareces una…

-Una mariquita dibujante… si, si, me lo dijiste, me lo has venido diciendo cada vez que te frustras por algo… como sigas con eso te convertiré en una, no sé cómo, pero incluso te haré aparecer una bonita caparazón con puntos.

-¡Si, claro!... ¿comenzamos entonces?

-Por supuesto.

Ambos chicos centraron entonces su atención en los libros de historia que cargaban consigo, tomaron cada quien una pluma, un tintero y un pergamino limpio, el primero en actuar con los libros fue el chico castaño de mejillas pecosas, su libro era "Historia de la Fundación de un Colegio", no tardó mucho en encontrarse con una página en particular donde se veía el escudo de la casa Gryffindor abriendo con la lectura, el albino por su parte había tomado "Casas, tradiciones y 1000 años de historia mágica en Hogwarts", lo abrió observando el índice por unos segundos, justo antes de comenzar a dar vuelta a las hojas hasta llegar a un pequeño mapa parcial de Hogwarts donde se apreciaba resaltada en tinta roja la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué no empezamos con Slytherin Hiccup? ¿acaso mis camaradas te intimidan? – Susurró Frost en un tono divertido.

-Lamento aplastar tu ego Slytheriano Jack, pero la historia siempre le ha dado mayor peso a Gryffindor, así que iniciaremos por ahí – Repuso Berck sin despegar los ojos del libro y la pluma del pergamino.

El tiempo transcurría con inusual lentitud, mientras ambos chicos intercambiaban notas, consultaban en los libros y garrapateaban la información requerida para el ensayo sobre las casas, estaban terminando cuando súbitamente, Hiccup se paró en seco.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Jack observando a su amigo con atención.

-No, si, bueno… AGHH, se está haciendo tarde, ¡Astrid va a matarme!

-¿Tenías una cita con la señorita amabilidad?

-NOOOOOOO… le prometí ayudarla con unos bosquejos para Herbología… ¡Y ESTOY 15 MINUTOS RETRASADO! – Dijo el chico casi con paranoia mientras secaba con rapidez el pergamino de la tarea, lo enrollaba y cerraba de golpe el libro que había estado usando.

-¿Y qué te puede hacer una chica por 15 minutos de retraso? – Preguntaba Frost con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras observaba a Hiccup acomodando todos sus materiales en un morral caqui antes de comenzar a correr al interior de la escuela.

-¡¿NUNCA ME ESCUCHAS CUANDO HABLO DE MI CASA?! ¡ASTRID ME RETORCERÁ EL BRAZO HASTA QUE ME INSULTE SOLO!

-¡NO NECESITA HACERLO! ¡YA TE INSULTAS TÚ SOLO!

-¡MUY GRACIOSO FROST!

Y ya no escuchó nada más, incluso el sonido de los pasos torpes de Hiccup habían sido extinguidos en el interior del colegio… Jack dio un suspiro de resignación mientras volteaba a ver su tarea casi terminada, debía aceptar que ese chico era una gran ayuda cuando se trataba de Historia de la Magia… y un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando hablaba de la gente de su villa…

-Bien, bien, veamos… a, si, "_en conclusión: los estudiantes de la casa Gryffindor tienden a poseer Valor, Fuerza, Audacia y Caballerosidad_"… ¡si claro! El sombrero debió estar ebrio cuando mandó a Mérida Dumbrogh a Gryffindor, esa chica no tiene ni pizca de "caballerosidad"… ¿o la tiene en exceso?, ¡siempre da la impresión de ser un chico!... bueno, si a esas vamos, Anna Arendalle no parece la persona más fuerte del colegio…

El chico regresó un poco en el tiempo mentalmente, recordó la incontable cantidad de veces en que Anna había ido corriendo entre clases a pedir ayuda a su hermana mayor entre lloriqueos y pataletas… recordó también a Mérida recorriendo el castillo con sus amigos escoceses y con Hiccup mientras soltaba aquellas tremendas carcajadas sin fijarse a quien empujaba a su paso… quizás debería darles algo más de tiempo para sacar a relucir sus cualidades de Gryffindorianas.

-Quizás un poco de tiempo las arregle… si es que eso es posible… vamos a ver, ahora "_los estudiantes de la casa Slytherin son tradicionalmente ambiciosos, determinados y astutos…_", especialmente astutos, he realizado unas bromas excelentes este año con mi astucia, ¡si!... determinados, ¡por supuesto que somos determinados! ¿pero ambiciosos? Vamos, yo soy un humilde chico cuya única ambición es jugar por toda la eternidad durante un día nevado…

Su mente voló al último día nevado de aquel año, había sido divertidísimo, los chicos de su generación habían organizado un ataque sorpresa contra los Gryffindor, siendo comandados por Conlan Macintosh y Flynn Ryder, había sido una batalla épica en realidad, si, incluso Astrid se les había unido, recordó haberla visto sonriendo de forma maquiavélica al anexar a sus objetivos, al pobre de Hiccup y a Rapunzel, quienes venían discutiendo algo de forma distraída… ¡ambición! ¿sería verdad que eran ambiciosos?, Conlan ambicionaba su propio club de fans con más de 100 miembros de hermosas chicas por lo que le había escuchado… Flynn ambicionaba tener un enorme castillo con una opulenta suma de dinero para poder viajar por todo el mundo… Astrid… bueno, Astrid no era una persona que acostumbrara a charlar… o a relacionarse con otras personas que no fueran esos brutos amigos suyos de años superiores… ¿y qué ambicionaba Jack Frost?, su sueño no podía considerarse ambicioso en realidad… un eterno día nevado, con una eternidad de juegos invernales… y la risa de Elsa acompañando cada batalla de nieve, cada ángel en el piso, cada trineo deslizándose a gran velocidad… muy bien, tal vez si era ambicioso.

-Soy un asco… mejor continúo con mis deberes… ¿Dónde me quedé?... ¡A SI! ¡RAVENCLAW!, "_en Ravenclaw las cualidades requeridas son la creatividad, erudición e inteligencia_" me pregunto si Finley tendrá inteligencia suficiente, jamás se le entiende cuando habla… ¡alguien debería revisar al sombrero seleccionador, está senil!

El chico rió ante su ocurrencia, ¡un sombrero senil! Seguro eso haría reír a su padre horrores cuando volviera a casa… ¿Cómo sería el padre de Finley McGuffin? Aquel robusto chico rubio siempre estaba detrás de Elsa en calificaciones, siempre, sin importar la materia, tal vez su único problema era estar más acostumbrado a hablar en gaélico que hablar como todos los demás… y Rapunzel Crown, su amiga de la infancia, la había visto crecer y desarrollarse desde… ¡pues desde siempre! Era casi como su hermana, y nadie mejor que él para saber que la chica estaba completamente loca, usualmente pareciera que era bipolar, su padre decía siempre que era una niña demasiado sensible… en exceso sensible… pero también era muy inteligente y muy creativa, eso tenía que admitirlo, había aprendido a leer a los 4 años, eso debería de contar ¿no?... luego estaba Elsa Arendalle… primera de toda su generación, sus notas de momento superaban incluso al premio anual actual… bueno, luego de hacer la comparativa adecuada… una erudita en la magia congelante, ni siquiera tenía que recitar los hechizos congelantes para llevarlos a cabo, solo los chicos de quinto año hacían eso… ¿creativa? Por supuesto, todas las maldiciones que le había enviado a lo largo del año habían sido sumamente creativas, desde congelarle los pies para que no pudiera moverse hasta convertirlo en una estalactita de hielo y dejarlo colgado de un árbol diciendo que tal vez cuando saliera habría "madurado"…

-Merlín, me tienen completamente embrujado – Suspiró el chico al notar el rumbo que sus pensamientos habían tomado repentinamente – Vamos Frost, concéntrate – El chico sacudió su cabeza hasta sacarse todas las imágenes mentales que tenía de Elsa poniéndole maldiciones a sus múltiples intentos por llamar su atención… tomó el libro con fuerza para leer un rato, luego volvió su atención al pergamino y revisó lo que ya llevaba escrito en su conclusión.

-"_los alumnos de Hufflepuff se distinguen del resto ya que son justos, leales y pacientes"_ y por supuesto los que sobraron, jejeje… nah, eso es un mito, Hiccup no es del montón, es mi mejor amigo.

De nuevo quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos al pensar en su amigo, era justo para proporcionar las líneas en sus dibujos, leal a sus amigos y a su gente, por más que llegaran a desquiciarlo… y paciente, solo una persona con ese nivel de paciencia podría soportar ser acosado por Mérida, Anna y Astrid con los bosquejos de Herbología cada tanto… también estaba Kristoff Siku, parecía un troll en ocasiones, pero era una buena persona, había demostrado ser completamente leal a las hermanas Arendalle cuando era necesario, tenía la suficiente paciencia como para ser el "saco de arena" emocional de Elsa cuando esta se encontraba furiosa con alguien… lo cual era inusual, solo parecía molestarse con él, el pobrecillo Jack Frost…

-Elsa, demonios, ¡sal de mi cabeza de una vez! – Se reprochaba el chico mientras cerraba sus ojos y sobaba sus sienes, cuando logró serenarse hizo una última anotación como cierre de su trabajo, se aseguró de secarlo antes de enrollarlo y guardarlo en una de las bolsas de su pantalón café, guardó la pluma y el tintero en otra de las bolsas y cargó el libro debajo de sus brazos.

La luz del sol comenzaba ya a extinguirse, a la vez que las lámparas de los pasillos se encendían a su paso, el aviso previo a la llegada de la noche y la proximidad de la hora de la cena.

El chico de cabellos blancos se apresuró a dejar el pesado ejemplar en la biblioteca, estaba por comenzar su camino hacia las mazmorras donde se encontraba su dormitorio cuando, de improviso, vio a la joven de cabellos rubios platinados pasar a un lado de la ventana del corredor donde él estaba, sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras salía corriendo hacia el patio, parecía volar en el viento y en menos de un par de segundos, ya estaba a punto de cruzar todo el patio, de sobra sabía a dónde iba la chica.

Los colores del atardecer pintaban de colores otoñales el lago, cerca de la orilla había un árbol robusto, apenas provisto de hojas a pesar de lo entrada de la estación, quizás esa era la razón de que ella siempre trepara a ese árbol para sentarse en la rama más baja del mismo, Jack ni siquiera lo pensó, sus pies y manos hicieron todo el trabajo, llevándolo más arriba, a una rama más próxima a la copa, a horcajadas, abrazándose al tronco de aquel árbol, asomó la cabeza lo suficiente para observarla, concentrada como siempre, leyendo.

Jack sacó su varita, no era hora de estar estudiando según pensaba él, justo al mismo tiempo observó a Elsa sacando su propia varita de una bolsa oculta en la túnica azul que llevaba ese día, el corazón del chico Slytherin se detuvo en el acto, ¿tan pronto había notado su presencia?... solo hasta que el hechizo se completó fue que logró volver a respirar, _lumus_ susurró la mayor de las Arendalle a la par que una chispa de luz iluminaba las páginas que tenía frente a sí, Jack forzó la vista solo un poco, al parecer, Elsa no estaba estudiando, estaba leyendo una especie de novela o algo así, tenía algunos minúsculos dibujos en la parte inferior de cada hoja, y el sonido de risas ahogadas emergía de la lectora.

-Tú ganas princesa de hielo… solo por hoy, te dejaré leer en paz. – Murmuró el joven, sin quitar la vista de su nuevo descubrimiento.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Espero que este cap no les haya sido aburrido, yo sé, yo sé, casi no puse a ningún personaje, fue más bien un "monólogo" de Jack Frost pero, pues, quería cerrar este ciclo escolar, y si, también está algo más corto que los anteriores, no estaba muy inspirada que digamos, jejejejeje, de momento, creo que me pondré a acomodar en diferentes casas a los chicos de "Como entrenar a tu dragón", después de todo, planeo meterlos también a ellos… y si alguien se preguntaba por Madre Gothel, ¿adivinen quien imparte pociones este año? xD Jejeje.**

**Pasando a otras cosas, mil mil gracias a Zakuro Hatsune (**Espero que no te haya parecido repetitivo volver al Pov de Jack xD**), LaBrujaVioleta (**Tengo entendido que hay más, aunque con otras parejas diferentes... el único que he visto que plantea un Jelsa es el que está escribiendo Zakuro Hatsune, aunque no he podido terminar de leer el primer cap, pero se ve también muy interesante ^^**) y SkyBlue05 (**Gracias por el comentario, jejejeje, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, creo que me robaré tus ideas para Flynn xD, ese chico entre más desmadroso se vea, más se va a apegar al de la película, en todo caso, suerte con tu cuenta**), se les agradecen mucho sus comentarios y espero de todo corazón que este cap haya sido de su agrado.**

**A todos los demás, si ya llegaron hasta aqui, no sean tímidos chicos, créanme que no muerdo xD, al contrario, me alegra mucho recibir todo tipo de comentarios y cuando digo todo, es TODO TIPO, así que déjense caer con unas cuantas palabras para esta pobre autora xD.**

**SARABA**


	5. Tres Años Después

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS: DD GENERATION**

5.- TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS  
_Septiembre_

La semana había terminado a una velocidad inusitada, finales de septiembre, definitivamente había sido una semana terrible para algunos estudiantes, los chicos del cuarto año por ejemplo, habían tenido examen sorpresa en las asignaturas que habían cursado el año anterior… y algunos se habían arrepentido ya de las clases optativas que habían escogido, Rapunzel por ejemplo, había optado por Aritmancia, decir que las predicciones juntas con tantos números y procesos matemáticos le habían costado dolores de cabeza el año anterior, eran poco para mencionar lo que el repaso le había provocado actualmente; en el caso de los chicos de quinto año, los nervios de saber que al finalizar el año serían sus exámenes de TIMOS… bueno… definitivamente no era algo agradable, menos aun con la profesora Gothel recordándoselos apenas habían puesto un pie en la clase de pociones el primer día de clases.

Ciertamente aquella había sido una semana por de más pesada, parecía que era un complot contra los chicos de los cursos de tercero a quinto año por lo que Mérida sabía, ese viernes había sido el último para entregar ensayos, tablas comparativas, descripciones kilométricas de características de criaturas mágicas, listados de plantas, clasificación de pociones, encantamientos y cuanto se les había ocurrido a los profesores para hacer de aquella semana, un infierno estudiantil.

Mérida Dumbrogh, luego de una semana de incesantes estudios, se sentía de un humor de perros, no es que Runas Antiguas hubiera resultado ser una materia tan extasiante como Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero, ¡POR MERLÍN! Eso de traducir runas de escritos al azar podía ser... ¡COMPLETAMENTE PERTURBADOR!

-¡OYE, MÉRIDA CABEZA DE MANZANA! ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

La aludida volteó al instante reconociendo la voz aun infantil de su amiga de largos cabellos rubios, de un ágil movimiento evitó el abrazo que estaba a punto de recibir, justo a tiempo para ver que Flynn Ryder volteaba a verlas con una enorme sonrisa y guiñaba un ojo… ¿a quién diablos le estaba guiñando un ojo?

-Mérida… ahhh… que bueno que me escuchaste… - Dijo la rubia mientras intentaba levantarse recobrando el aliento.

-Hola Rapy, ¿estás bien? – Contestó la pelirroja dando un jalón sobrehumano a su amiga para levantarla de una buena vez.

-Si, bueno, quería preguntarte si podíamos compartir mesa, para hablar un rato, ¡ya sabes! Desayuno, nada de tareas pendientes, Hogsmeade a la vuelta de la esquina.

La pelirroja rió un poco al notar el brillo en los ojos de su amiga al mencionar el poblado vecino.

Ambas caminaban ya al salón comedor, estaban por entrar cuando observaron a las hermanas Arendalle en la misma dirección, la idea de las chicas era esperar un poco para invitar a la castaña a hacer planes, sin embargo, y conociendo a Elsa, era mejor esperar y escuchar, no fuera a ser que terminaran arruinando algún tipo de "plan fraternal".

-Si, logré entregar mi tarea de Estudios Muggles a tiempo Elsa, gracias por prestarme ese libro, me sirvió mucho. – Decía Anna sin dejar de caminar al lado de su hermana.

-Me alegra escucharlo, por cierto Anna, ¿que te gustaría cenar esta noche?

-Bueno, estaba pensando en…

-¡ANNA! – Gritó una familiar voz masculina detrás de ambas hermanas, ambas voltearon, pero solo una se alejó corriendo directo al altísimo chico rubio que se les aproximaba -¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche? – Había preguntado Kristoff luego de enredar sus dedos con los de la menor de las Arendalle.

-¡Claro! – Respondía la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar con el rubio hacia el Gran Salón.

Tanto Mérida como Rapunzel estaban impactadas… ¿ACASO ANNA ESTABA SALIENDO CON ESE CHICO DE HUFFLEPUFF? … más importante aun… ¿QUÉ HARÍA ELSA?... ambas la observaban, la princesa de hielo había fruncido el ceño en señal de enojo, los dientes fuertemente apretados, rechinando incluso mientras sus puños yacían fuertemente cerrados a ambos lados de su persona, debía ser normal si uno se ponía a pensar que las hermanas solo habían podido verse durante rápidos desayunos en los que Elsa preguntaba a Anna como se encontraba, y esta última respondía pidiendo ayuda para alguna tarea que se encontraba haciendo al momento.

Tanto la pelirroja como la rubia estaban a punto de retomar su camino lo más rápido posible, cuando de improviso, Jack había hecho acto de presencia justo detrás de Elsa… ¿Cómo podía ingeniárselas para meterse en tantos problemas con una sola persona?

-¡ELSA! ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche? – Había dicho Jack luego de acercarse a la chica en cuestión lo suficiente, estaba atento esperando una respuesta que no llegaba, cuando de súbito, Elsa había sacado su varita sin decir palabra alguna, solo de pronto una enorme columna de hielo había bajado del techo, atrapando a Jack en el proceso, Elsa siguió su camino con cara de fastidio, seguro le habían arruinado su día, Mérida y Rapy se debatían entre ayudar a Jack, quien se las estaba ingeniando para convertir aquella columna de hielo en nieve, o ir al otro lado del comedor a buscar su desayuno de forma silenciosa.

Justo en ese momento, Hiccup pasaba al lado de Jack, viéndolo tirado en el suelo, debajo del enorme montón de nieve que antes había sido una columna.

-¿Qué haces ahí? – Preguntó el pecoso, imaginando la respuesta.

-Sintiendo el dolor del amor… - Respondió el albino de forma miserable.

-¿Cómo?

Tanto Mérida como Rapunzel se apresuraron a sacarlo corriendo de allí, aquella respuesta sonaba a chisme.

-Hiccup, ¡ayúdanos! No es tan ligero como pensaba – Dijo Mérida jalando de un brazo a Jack.

-¡Te dije que este niño come demasiado para su figura! – Repuso la rubia jalando del otro brazo, solo entonces Hiccup se apresuró a apuntar su varita hacia el cúmulo de nieve para hacerlo flotar con rumbo a la ventana.

-¿Alguna de ustedes sabe lo que le pasó?

-¡Por supuesto! Esperábamos a Anna para planear la salida de esta tarde a Hogsmeade… – Dijo Rapunzel haciendo un esfuerzo por caminar con Jack a la espalda.

-Cuando tu compañero de casa interrumpió a Elsa y se llevó a Anna, puedes imaginar de que humor estaba su majestad nieves. – Comentaba Mérida llevando a Jack de mala gana.

-Puedo imaginar también la tamaña idiotez que "este" cometió para ganarse esa montaña de nieve. – Concluyó el castaño luego de tomar las cosas de Jack del suelo y cargarlas, ya habían llegado a la mesa de Slytherin con Jack ante las miradas inquisitorias de algunos de los chicos ahí reunidos, Mérida no tuvo más que voltear con su varita en mano para que ninguno de sus compañeros dijera o hiciera nada.

-Era de hecho una helada, inmensa, e increíble columna de hielo… tan pesado como su furia – Balbuceó Jack una vez sentado en la mesa y comenzando a recobrar la conciencia ahí – no pensé que se molestaría tanto – Dijo el albino aun perdido en su mente.

-¡Si serás idiota Jack Frost! ¿Cómo planeas que le explique a tu padre lo que pasa en la escuela si te la pasas metido en problemas?

Los tres amigos voltearon a ver a Rapunzel con sorpresa, verla así de molesta era algo… nunca antes visto a decir verdad.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos justo antes de sentarse en la mesa y tomar lo primero que su mano había encontrado para llevárselo a la boca.

-Bueno, ¡ya! Volvamos a lo REALMENTE IMPORTANTE… – Dijo rápidamente la chica escocesa obteniendo la atención de sus tres amigos- como saben, hoy es la primer visita del año a Hogsmeade y quiero ir a Zonko, hay un par de artículos nuevos que me gustaría probar.

-Bueno, en ese caso, me alegra informar que mi padre… luego de mucho rogarle… firmó mi renovación de permiso, a condición claro de que este año SI fuera al Cabeza de Puerco… ¿me acompañarán por mi primer cerveza de mantequilla? No quiero ir con los chicos de la villa a decir verdad. – Afirmó algo apenado Hiccup.

-Cuenta con nosotras – Respondió Rapunzel, quien luego de recuperar su enorme sonrisa continuó – por supuesto que quiero que me acompañen entonces a Honeydukes… ¡he escuchado que venden unos dulces nuevos increíbles que te hacen flotar con la primer probada! … deben ser realmente deliciosos – Concluyó la rubia con ojos soñadores.

Jack suspiró una última vez, volteó donde se encontraba Elsa todavía fastidiada, y luego de observar a sus amigos con aquellas chispas en los ojos, optó por lo más sensato… -Me suena a que tenemos un plan entonces, ¡cuenten conmigo!

Los cuatro amigos sonrieron, mientras tomaban el desayuno entre planes, charlas y emoción, después de todo, la directora McGonagall había dado indicaciones de que todos los chicos de tercer al quinto año tenían libre el día después del desayuno para ir a la aldea y descansar de la tediosísima semana que habían tenido.

Había pasado ya más de una semana de lo ocurrido y Hogsmeade seguía siendo un lugar completamente divertido, aun así, con el pasar de los días, el humor de Jack se había venido apagando por alguna extraña razón.

No es que a Mérida le interesara demasiado, estaba ocupada prestando atención a las indicaciones, ocasionalmente confusas, del profesor Hagrid en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y preguntándose como hacía Hiccup para realizar aquellos excelentes bosquejos en cada tarea; también se mantenía ocupada con el entrenamiento de Quiddich, ella era una cazadora del equipo Gryffindor ese año, debía entrenar sus músculos para lanzar mejor e incrementar su velocidad si quería que su casa derrotara a Slytherín y a Ravenclaw de una vez por todas esa temporada; también estaban las actividades en la casa del árbol, Conlan había mejorado sorprendentemente en ajedrez mágico y Finley ya hablaba mucho mejor el idioma, Mérida quería creer que era debido a su ayuda.

Sí, no es que a Mérida le importara mucho, pero su amigo el albino la tenía un poco preocupada, esa había sido una semana entera sin nada de que reírse, después de todo, las bromas de Jack habían cesado y Elsa no había ido a su árbol personal como era costumbre…

-… entonces, espero que haya quedado claro como la malinterpretación de una sola runa, puede provocar una terrible lectura del pasado, como tarea, para asegurar que han entendido bien esto, quiero que anoten cinco de los ejemplos más sobresalientes de la historia del mundo mágico, en que la malinterpretación de una sola runa ha causado problemas. Hasta la siguiente clase alumnos. – Dijo la profesora Clarion Pixie a modo de cierre mientras hacía un elegante ademán para que todos salieran.

-Por Merlín, esta tarea me va a mantener encerrada en la biblioteca el resto de la tarde. – Se quejó Mérida con nadie en particular.

Un par de horas después, Mérida se dirigía a la biblioteca, lista para preparar su trabajo, ya había tomado algunos libros que podrían servirle cuando alcanzó a divisar una cabellera blanca y alborotada entre las mesas, algo completamente inusual.

-¡Hey Jack! ¿qué haces aquí? – Dijo en un susurro mientras se acomodaba en una silla.

-Nada… ¿y tú? – Respondió el albino en un suspiro justo antes de notar la pila de libros.

-Tarea… es para lo que se usa este lugar ¿sabes? – Dijo la pelirroja con un tono irónico.

-Algo de eso había escuchado… Flynn afirma que es un excelente lugar para dormir… no sé porque – respondió el oji azul sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Te sucede algo Jack? – Dijo la joven escocesa, ahora sí, completamente preocupada por la actitud del muchacho a su lado.

-Bueno, verás… - Y así comenzó un largo monólogo susurrado de las aventuras y desventuras de Jack con Elsa, comenzando con una guerra de bolas de nieve sucedida durante el primer año, algunas cuantas bromas de lo más infantiles en segundo y tercero, para coronar con la invitación de la semana anterior y la congelante respuesta de Elsa - … desde ese día no he vuelto a ver a Elsa.

-¡Oh! – Comentó la pelirroja comprendiendo algunos misterios de su estancia en el colegio.

-¡Hola Mérida, hola Jack! – Dijo de pronto una joven rubia platinada de quinto año mientras pasaba por detrás de ambos chicos.

-¡Hola Elsa! – Repuso alegremente Mérida, esperando una respuesta explosiva de parte del albino.

-¡Hola! – Repuso Jack aun cabizbajo.

Elsa prosiguió su camino hacia la sección de Encantamientos, Jack seguía cabizbajo, completamente enfocado en su miseria, mientras Mérida los observaba con algo de súbito fastidio.

-¡Ehem!... ESA ERA ELSA – Comentó al peliblanco, quien inmediatamente abrió los ojos a más no poder, volteando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

-¡EEEEELSAAA! – Se escuchó el grito del muchacho por toda la biblioteca mientras saltaba de su asiento y corría hacia la rubia.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS… - Fue todo lo que Elsa alcanzó a contestar antes de que la bibliotecaria se apareciera ante la atenta mirada de Mérida, quien ya sentía una sonrisilla aflorar en sus labios.

– Buena suerte Jack – Fue todo lo que la pelirroja alcanzó a susurrar antes de tomar sus libros y salir de ahí completamente contenta por su "buena acción" del día.

-¡Hola Mérida! – Escuchó que la llamaban apenas poner un pie fuera de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué hay Rapy? – Alcanzó a contestar mientras caminaba con la rubia, después de todo, a esa hora todos iban al Salón Comedor.

-¿Porqué sonríes? – Dijo la rubia de largos cabellos al notar el cambio de su amiga.

-Por nada – Respondió la otra como si hubiera amanecido de buenas.

-¿EH? – Fue todo lo que su amiga repuso.

**Notas de la autora:**

JEJEJE, espero este les haya gustado, debo admitir que me ha costado un montón escribirlo, ya tenía planeado utilizar como modelos los comics "Anna is mine!" y "Good luck, buddy (doodles)" de Lime-Hael para este cap, pero sinceramente, la inspiración no me llegaba, además de que tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones luego de verificar unos datos sobre Hogwarts en la red… por poco y ponía que la tienda Weasley se encontraba en Hogsmeade xD.

Pasando a otra cosa, quisiera agradecer mucho a **LaBrujaViolet **(De momento tengo planteado hasta el cap 14, así que no te preocupes, la historia tiene para rato), **MidorikawaxRyuuji **(Gracias por el coment ^^, espero te haya gustado este cap) y a **MyobiXHitachiin **(*-* un rev por cap a estas alturas... me siento realmente halagada xD, en todo caso, me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando la historia, ahora fue el Pov de Mérida, espero que haya sido de tu gusto también, y si, Jack está bien locacio perez xD, en ocasiones tengo la sensación de que es medio mazoquista), a todos ustedes, muchísimas gracias por dejar sus opiniones, y a todos los que no lo han echo, aun espero poder leer sus críticas y comentarios un día de estos.

SARABA


	6. Extraña Relación

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS: DD GENERATION**

6.- EXTRAÑA RELACIÓN  
_Noviembre_

¿Podía existir algo más odioso que Conlan despeinado por la mañana? ¿O peor que soportar el mal aliento con que se te aproximaba la profesora Gothel por sorpresa en las mazmorras de clase de pociones? Bueno, ¿PODÍA EXISTIR ALGO MÁS FRUSTRANTE QUE ENCONTRAR DIBUJOS DONDE LAS PROPORCIONES FACIALES DE TU PERSONA FUERAN COMPLETAMENTE IGNORADAS?... si, si lo había, y esa era la temporada de exámenes del primer periodo.

Mientras los chicos de primero a cuarto y aun los de sexto se quejaban por estos molestos y malintencionados exámenes de valoración del aprendizaje… los chicos de quinto debían pasar actualmente por los exámenes de verificación preparatoria a los TIMOS, así como los de séptimo debían pasar los correspondientes exámenes preparatorios para los EXTASIS… todo gracias a la brillante mente de la directora en turno… definitivamente, Flynn Ryder nunca en la vida se había sentido más perseguido y acosado que al haber presentado el primer examen de dicha categoría… y para colmo de males en Historia de la Magia, en serio, ¿A QUIEN DIABLOS SE LE OCURRÍA ABRIR ESA LOCURA CON LOS EXÁMENES DE HISTORIA?

-¡Y QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO SI ESTO NO FUE PLANEADO! – Gritó frustrado en el pasillo el joven de arreglados y lacios cabellos obscuros que ese año, además, había comenzado a dejarse crecer una leve barbita de candado para incrementar su sex appeal… o eso decía.

-Flynn, debes estar paranoico en serio – Repuso la rubia platinada que salía junto con él del aula de Historia abrazando sus libros.

-Por supuesto, ¡búrlate de mi majestad! Y no es paranoia, esa bruja lo planeó todo, ¿o en verdad crees que sea coincidencia que llevemos 5 AÑOS TENIENDO LA MISMA ESTÚPIDA ASIGNATURA EL LUNES POR LA MAÑANA? – Las manos en alto eran un signo inequívoco de exasperación, la mirada al cielo ya era dramatismo puro.

-Tal vez no la trae contigo es Flynn, después de todo… en quinto año todos en Ravenclaw tenemos que tus pataletas infantiles soportar en Noviembre y en Marzo – Respondió desde atrás un gigantesco y rubicundo escoses de cabellos rubios.

-¡Nada mal Finley! ¿Te está ayudando a hablar tu chica de fuego? ¿clases a la francesa tal vez? – Repuso Flynn haciendo repentinamente unos gestos demasiado sobre actuados de estar besando a alguien con todo y lengua.

-¡TÚ SER UN ASCO RYDER!

-Creo que te pasaste esta vez Flynn… – Repuso Conlan Macintosh luego de derribar a su compañero de casa- y por cierto, ¡otra alusión a Mérida y amanecerás calvo amigo!- amenazó con una terrible mirada de desprecio.

-¡GENIAL! Ahora soy el enemigo número uno en Hogwarts – Dijo malhumorado el muchacho mientras su amiga de cabellos platinados lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Debes admitir… que lo que dijiste fue grosero… ruin… y completamente fuera de lugar – Le reprendió Elsa.

-No es mi culpa, él comenzó… bueno, no importa, me toca un ¡fabuloso examen! En la sala de pociones y a ti en defensa… ¡QUE TE DIVIERTAS RUBIA OXIGENADA!

-Rubia oxige… ¿EXACTAMENTE QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO?... ¡FLYNN RYDER REGRESA O TE VUELVO PALETA!

Muy tarde, el chico había logrado tomar uno de los pasadizos secretos sin que lo notaran… no era culpa suya estar de malas, era culpa de McGonagall, esos exámenes le habían costado sus planes de salir la noche anterior con esa lindísima rubia de cuarto grado que era su novia desde el primer día de clases de ese año, esos ridículos repasos de emergencia habían obligado a Rapunzel a dejarlo plantado, presentaría examen de aritmancia.

La semana pasó con correrías por aquí y por allá, Flynn Ryder, todo sonrisas y comentarios ingeniosos se había convertido en una suerte de amargado muy cercano al finado conserje Finch, protagonista de todo tipo de historias tenebrosas que, supuestamente, ocurrieron muchos años atrás; en fin, no era culpa de Flynn, quien estaba seguro que McGonagall disfrutaba verdaderamente de hacer su existencia una miseria… fue así, que a lo largo de aquella larga semana de exámenes, estudios intensivos y repasos, el moreno recordó cómo era la vida cuando llevaba el apellido Fitzherberg… las únicas personas que conocían su verdadera identidad eran su inocente rubia y entusiasta novia, sus padres adoptivos… y la directora Minerva McGonagall, quien no le había quitado el ojo de encima desde el mismísimo día de la muerte de sus padres.

Eugene Fitzherberg era un niño feliz e inocente que había nacido en una familia muggle, a lo largo de su corta vida en aquel mundo, Eugene había experimentado algunas pocas cosas rarísimas, había visto seres de cuentos ocultándose en el parque cercano a su casa, recordaba también haber comenzado a flotar hasta llegar al techo de su habitación durante un severo ataque de risa provocado por él mismo… y recordaba también estar sentado en el auto a la edad de 6 con el cinturón de seguridad puesto mientras un enorme camión de carga embestía el auto, luego de eso, sintió que su ombligo era jalado hacia algún lugar desconocido, el pánico ante el camión y la sensación le generaron náuseas y terminó vomitando… extrañamente en la acera de enfrente de su casa, a varios metros del lugar del accidente… después de aquel día, Minerva McGonagall había pasado a ser una visita frecuente, una persona que siempre lo estaba observando en el orfanato y que además, había llegado un día llevándole un par de padres nuevos y un nuevo nombre también… Flynn Ryder.

-HEY FLYNN, ¿Qué es peludo y apesta más que mi hermana Bruthilda? – Dijo un chico rubio, pecoso, con los pómulos más salidos de lo normal… uno de los espantosos gemelos Thorson, que además de ser "simpáticos" con todo el mundo, eran parte de su casa.

-No tengo idea Brutacio – Contestó el aludido más aburrido que interesado.

-Pues un Ryder en temporada de exámenes, jajajajaja – Repuso el vikingo antes de ser golpeado por su hermana.

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUIERES PELEA? – Dijo el mayor de los Thorson

-¿Quién querría pelear contigo? Estúpido descerebrado. – Contestó la menor mientras empujaba con fuerza a su gemelo, mandándolo contra una chica pelirroja, de piel trigueña, enormes ojos verdes de cabellos cortos atados en una pequeña coleta y un flequillo que se había hecho a un lado para despejar su frente.

-MK, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó inmediatamente una chica pálida, de cabellos negros y cortos, además de ojos azules.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias Mavis… ¡Y USTEDES DOS, PAR DE CABEZAS HUECAS! ¡EL HECHO DE SER DOS AÑOS MAYORES QUE NOSOTRAS NO LES DA DERECHO A ESTARSE COMPORTANDO COMO BEBÉS EN EL PASILLO! – Repuso con furia la pelirroja apuntando a los gemelos de Slytherin.

-Si, si, vámonos Brutacio, antes de que se nos pegue lo raro de esas dos, mira que ver una pelirroja de Ravenclaw con la chica gótica de Hufflepuff no puede traernos suerte.

-De acuerdo hermanita… aunque debes admitir que tú eres más fea que todas las chicas de todas las casas.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE PEDAZO DE MANDRIL?

Habían comenzado de nuevo, por suerte para todos, mientras se alejaban con dirección al campo de Quiddich, seguramente para reanudar los entrenamientos. En cuanto a las dos jóvenes, Flynn las vio mientras comentaban algunas cosas sobre los gemelos y luego algo sobre la asesoría de Kristoff, fue en ese preciso momento, que Flynn decidió tomar aire y acercarse a las jóvenes frente a él.

-Disculpen señoritas, ¿son de cuarto año verdad?

-Así es – Contestó Mavis ligeramente turbada

-Soy Flynn Ryder, de quinto grado, ¿de casualidad alguna de ustedes ha visto a Rapunzel Crown?

-¿Quién? – Preguntó ligeramente curiosa la chica de cabellos rojos.

-Se refiere a Rapy, está en Aritmancia con nosotras… la rubia de larguíiiiiiisimos cabellos de tu casa.

-Ah, ya… ¿la niña del camaleón?

-SI, SI, ESA MISMA, díganme, ¿la han visto el día de hoy? Había quedado con ella para…

-Alto amigo, para tu tren ¿quieres? – Respondió MK mientras le ponía un dedo en la boca a un asombrado Flynn- Tú quieres información, bueno, resulta que nosotras también.

-MK, no es necesario que…

-Pfft, mujeres, no puedes pedirles la mano sin que intenten robarte la varita… ¿escúpanlo entonces mocosas? ¿Qué desean?

-Verás, mi amiga de aquí al lado está buscando al joven Jonathan Einstein de Ravenclaw, sinceramente no le hablo, me parece demasiado… hippie para estar en la casa de la sabiduría, ¿sabes? es de quinto año, necesitamos información de su ubicación y de paso información sobre Nod Hutcher, también es de quinto año, de Gryffindor, puede ser un verdadero idiota, pero es el buscador del equipo y prometió darme algunas lecciones de escoba.

Flynn las veía de una a otra con algo entre la confusión y el desdén… pasando muy cerca de la desidia, conocía a ambos chicos, de vez en cuando armaba una que otra fiesta con ellos en Las Tres Escobas, pero no los consideraba camaradas a decir verdad… en fin, información a cambio de información… y solo de pronto notó que había una cierta injusticia en el aire.

-A ver si entendí, ustedes me dan el paradero de una persona… ¿a cambio del paradero de dos?

-Vaya, veo que el tipo de Slytherin sabe contar. – Se burló MK.

-Sí, bueno, para su información, señorita sabelotodo de Sabelolandia, me parece completamente injusto el trato.

-MK, no seas mala… ¿eres novio de Rapy, cierto? – Comentó la joven pálida mirándolo con unos ojos tan tiernos que serían dignos para un cachorrito desahuciado.

-Lo soy, ¿Qué tiene eso de importante?

-Bueno… veamos, ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo? Mi nombre es Mavis Draculia, pertenezco a Hufflepuff, y soy amiga de Hiccup Berck, imagino que también es amigo tuyo porque habla mucho de ti, y esta de aquí es Mary Katherine Bomba de Ravenclaw… es admiradora de Elsa Arendalle que, resulta ser tu mejor amiga, si mal no recuerdo, ahora bien, si tú nos ayudas con esta información, te estaremos debiendo una y …

-TIEMPO… Mavis, no puedes ir por ahí haciendo tratos con… extraños.

-Si, bueno, tú no puedes ir por ahí aprovechándote de extraños… además, no es un extraño, en cierto modo estamos vinculadas a él, ¿no crees?

-… bueno, me viene valiendo un rábano si conoce gente que conocemos nosotras, ¿tenemos o no tenemos un trato?

-De acuerdo chicas, de acuerdo, no se peleen por mí que no se ve nada bien… eh eh, "para tu tren" rojita, les daré la información, a cambio me darán información sobre Rapunzel y me deberán una, entonces, ¿tenemos o no un trato?

Las jóvenes se miraron, la pelinegra sonriendo con amabilidad, la pelirroja con mirada de fastidio, para luego voltear a ver a un Flynn completamente arrogante que les guiñaba un ojo.

Sala de Estudios Muggles… bueno, en ese preciso momento, la sala estaba siendo utilizada más bien por la clase de Artes y Música Mágica, Flynn se había asomado solo para notar a la señorita Poppins agitando su batuta con enorme elegancia de un lado al otro, la melodía era extasiante, debía de aceptarlo, sin embargo no era lo que buscaba, observó con cuidado a los estudiantes ahí reunidos, había una verdadera orquesta ahí, pasó de largo, sabía que su rubia de ojos azules no tocaba instrumentos, centró entonces su atención en el coro, para su sorpresa, Anna Arendalle y Rapunzel compartían los primeros puestos con Patán Maleck de Hufflepuff… y era realmente increíble lo bien que combinaban las voces sopranas de las chicas con aquella voz profunda de Patán… tal vez comentara eso con Jack y con Hiccup, solo por el placer de escuchar a su amigo pecoso asustándose ante la posibilidad de que hubiera otro "vikingo" ligeramente sensible y que a este no se le fueran a palos en la villa.

-Muy bien mis jóvenes artistas, hemos terminado por hoy, y creo que puedo contarles un pequeño secretito. – Comentaba la profesora mientras se arreglaba distraídamente el moño de cabello y se reacomodaba su sombrerito negro con flores violetas. – El año que viene se celebrará la Copa de los Tres Magos como ya deben suponer, y es el turno de Howgarts de ser anfitriones, por lo cual, estamos preparándonos con antelación para recibir a nuestras escuelas amigas.

El revuelo en el salón no tardó en crecer ante la noticia para luego desaparecer ante una mirada de la profesora, incluso Ryder se sentía atraído por lo que la profesora estaba a punto de confesar.

-Gracias chicos, la cosa es, que a partir de la próxima clase, el horario cambiará un poco, los chicos de séptimo grado comenzarán a tomar su clase conmigo por la mañana, solo tendremos una hora de clase chicos, lo necesario para prepararlos para los EXTASIS de este año, el resto de ustedes se presentarán aquí a la hora de siempre, sin embargo, tendremos una hora más de clase tanto en viernes como en miércoles.

Las voces de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar, aquello era una especie de jaula con cotorras según observaba Flynn, anonadado al notar como nuevamente, una sola mirada era suficiente para acallar por completo los comentarios y un par de acusaciones de sus compañeros.

-Por supuesto que sus opiniones son importantes para mí chicos, se que para muchos este cambio puede parecer un trago amargo, pero nada que no podamos endulzar un poco, ¿no creen? Ahora, aquí les va su pizca de azúcar, la Directora McGonagall ha dispuesto que presentemos una canción para dar la bienvenida a las otras escuelas durante el gran banquete de Inicio de Clases… también presentaremos dos canciones más durante el Baile de los Tres Magos y finalmente, nos ha solicitado que cantemos una canción más para despedir a nuestros invitados, yo confío en que ustedes pueden con esta tarea, sin embargo, nunca está de más prepararnos como las estrellas que somos, ¿no están de acuerdo conmigo?

Las afirmaciones de los jóvenes no se hicieron esperar, y momentos después, en los que FLynn ya no alcanzó a comprender el resto del discurso al sumergirse en sus sueños de gloria, los alumnos de cuarto a séptimo de aquella clase comenzaron a salir, Rapunzel y Anna venían caminando contentas y entusiasmadas, tanto que ninguna había notado a Ryder.

-¡RAPY! ¡RAPY ESPERA! – Gritó el chico mientras se les acercaba a ambas amigas a pasos agigantados.

-¡FLYNN!... por Merlín, ¿estuviste aquí afuera durante el ensayo? Qué pena que tuvieras que oír eso, digo, mi interpretación no fue lo que…

-¿Bromeas? Tu voz es tan bella, que sin duda este coro se deslucirá por completo cuando termines tus estudios… Hola Anna, ¿nos dejarías a mi novia y a mi un rato a solas?

-¡Por supuesto!... por cierto Flynn, ¿has visto a Kristoff o a mi hermana?

-Pues… noup, no los he visto… PEEEEEERO, si te diriges al estadio de Quiddich, busca a una pelirroja de mal carácter de Ravenclaw, se llama Mary Katherine, debe estar entrenando con el buscador de Gryffindor, me debe una, dile que vas a cobrar por mí, seguro que sabe donde está Kristoff.

-De acuerdo, ¡NOS VEMOS MAÑANA RAPY!

-¡HASTA LUEGO ANNA!

-Sí, si, bye Anna… ahora, mi encantadora rubia de enormes ojos de cielo, ¿Cómo planeas pagarme por todo el sufrimiento que tu ausencia le ha causado a mi alma esta semana?

Ambos rieron antes de continuar con su conversación en alguna zona más privada de la escuela, muy cercana al patio donde, extrañamente, había comenzado a nevar, y a juzgar bien por el área donde caía nieve, Elsa seguramente se había enfrascado de nuevo en alguna de las trastadas de Jack.

-¿Es mi imaginación o Jack acaba de devolverle el encantamiento? – Dijo la chica rubia mientras observaba por la ventana del pasillo.

-No lo sé, pero esos dos deberían estar juntos, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué te hace decirlo?

-¡Solo piénsalo! Su majestad nieves no invierte tanto tiempo con nadie que no sea de su agrado, lo sé, soy su mejor amigo.

-Y Jack está loquito de amor por ella… upss, ¡no le digas a nadie que te dije eso! Por favor, por favor, Jack podría decirle a mi madre un par de cosas que…

-¡Tranquila! Solo debes sellar mis labios y nadie se enterará de lo que has di…

El beso no se hizo esperar más, al menos no todo había sido malo aquella semana.

Todo parecía pintar bien finalmente… salvo por el partido de Quiddich, Ravenclaw se enfrentaba contra los de Gryffindor, las calificaciones acababan de ser enviadas durante la hora de la comida junto con algunas notas "especiales" para ciertos alumnos… como Flynn, quien había preferido quedarse en el comedor a sentirse molesto, depresivo y humillado en lugar de ir con Anna, Rapunzel y todos los demás a apoyar a Mérida… tan sumido estaba en eso que no había notado que Jack se encontraba en la misma situación justo en la mesa ubicada al otro lado de la habitación, no sabía a ciencia cierta que le pasaba al peliblanco, pero por su cara de frustración y la larga hoja que sostenía frente a sí, podía adivinar que algún despiadado profesor le había enviado su examen.

-_Así que no soy el único que busca hundirse en la miseria… me pregunto en que asignatura se habrá sacado un Troll _– Pensaba el castaño mientras miraba su propio examen de Pociones, suponía que aquello también era obra de McGonagall, seguramente había escogido a Susan Quantonium como su sucesora por ser un mounstruo desalmado, dispuesta a aplastar las aspiraciones de sus estudiantes con aquellos exámenes tan difícil a mediados de curso.

El sonido de unos pasos sacó a Flynn de sus complots imaginarios, observó atento a Elsa ingresando con pasos suaves a la zona semi desierta de la escuela, ahora que lo pensaba bien, Elsa no era muy fan del Quiddich… y no se había dado cuenta aun de su presencia, al que había divisado era al chico de cabellos blancos sumido en su depresión, no pasó mucho para que Elsa se acercara por la espalda de Jack y observara también la calificación.

-¡WOW! Tú puntuación sin duda se ve magnífica.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Elsa levantándole el ánimo a Jack? Por cierto que Jack estaba colorado como un tomate y avergonzado como… ¿Jack sentía vergüenza?

-¡¿Whoa?! ¡NO MIRES!

-O OK – Había sido la respuesta de una Elsa algo melancólica y preocupada – Adiós entonces.

Elsa dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia la puerta de entrada, Jack se había dejado caer como si quisiera que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Lo sabía – Dijo desde debajo de su brazo el peliblanco mientras el otro se mantenía erguido con el vergonzoso examen en lo alto.

Aquello de verdad era un espectáculo interesante de ver en opinión de Flynn, quien comenzó a guardar sus cosas con cuidado, no sin antes notar, al igual que el albino, que una de las puntas de aquel examen comenzaba a congelarse en una de las esquinas inferiores, Jack apenas lo había leído, se había encendido como una bombilla navideña roja, Flynn ya no podía con la curiosidad, por lo cual se movió lo más rápido posible para alcanzar a Elsa en la puerta de entrada, mientras la observaba con la varita apuntando discretamente a Jack por encima del hombro.

-Seré amable en ocasiones.

Fue todo lo que la rubia dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo a Flynn cuando este logró alcanzarla, ¿el resultado? Una estatua helada y feliz de Jack y una estatua helada de un sorprendido Flynn Ryder… definitivamente, odiaba las semanas de exámenes.

**Notas de la autora:**

OMD! Como me costó escribir este cap, ¡que horror! Desde el momento que decidí poner la perspectiva de Flynn me condené a ir lento xD, no es que no me agrade Flynn o que no pueda manejarlo, peeeeeeeeeeero, dado que me estaba basando en la tira "Sometimes" de Lime-Hael… bueno, xD se me puso pesado el asunto, jajajajajaja, en fin, ¿qué les pareció ver a Mavis de Hotel Transilvania y a MK de Epic? Espero haberlas manejado bien, tiene rato que no veo ninguna de las dos películas, pero me pareció que sería buena idea engrosar un poco las filas de estudiantes de Howgarts nombrados en esta humilde historia, ¿qué opinan ustedes?

Y hablando de ustedes, muchísimas gracias a **MyobiKHitachiin** (jajajajaja, muchas gracias por el comentario anterior, déjame decirte que esa frase a mi me mató de la risa cuando vi el fanart en el que me había basado, en serio, espero este cap también te guste), **MidorikawaxRyuuji **(Pues parece que si el chico fuera más sigiloso, efectivamente no le iría tan mal, para muestra el cap de hoy, pero... ¡es Jack Frost, Guardián de la Diversión! si en su película hace días nevados para que los niños se diviertan y boten sus estudios al menos por un día... bueno ^^, soy de la idea de que no le gusta mucho ver a Elsa estudiando, y luego la chica es algo huraña, controlada y recatada, el pobre de Jack debe volverse loco tratando de hacerla reír... aunque al final no siempre le salga) y a **LaBrujaVioleta **(Gracias por el coment, espero este cap te guste también ^^)

Bueno, pues de momento esto es todo, espero que el cap les gustara mucho y aviso que aun estando de vacaciones, trataré de postear el siguiente cap la próxima semana ^^, así que ya saben, dejen pasar uno días y tendrán una continuación a las locas aventuras de Jack y Elsa... y sus amigos por supuesto xD de hecho, tampoco dejen de pasarse por el deviant de Lime Hael para poder disfrutar de las fabulosas tiras en las que está inspirada esta historia.

SARABA

PD.- T_T y no dejen de mandar reviews, me emocionan tanto como a ustedes que suba un cap nuevo.


	7. Disgustos

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS: DD GENERATION**

7.- DISGUSTOS  
_Mayo_

Caos, locura, movimiento… había tantas maneras distintas de denominar aquel día, que Rapunzel aun no decidía como plasmarlo en su pequeño bosquejo el ajetreo de la sala común de Ravenclaw, era difícil llevar un diario gráfico como lo hacía ella, pero valía la pena, tenía muchos recuerdos para llevarse a casa año con año y entretener a su padre y de vez en cuando a su madre, después de todo, aquella mujer tenía un carácter algo volátil y sobre protector que le había costado más de un castigo a la chica de largos cabellos rubios.

Se acercó a la tabla de horarios para verificar el suyo, justo como acostumbraba a hacerlo Elsa cada mañana, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, los miércoles eran maravillosos, tenía clase de Música en Artes y Música Mágica con la profesora Poppins, después el almuerzo, luego de este venía la clase de Encantamientos con la maestra Tara Yonbel, y Herbología con el profesor Longbottom, unas pocas horas libres, la cena y finalmente Astronomía con la profesora Aurora Sinistra, hizo memoria y recordó que los miércoles también Flynn tenía libre un par de horas antes de la cena… una hora y media para ser más exactos, pero algo era algo.

-Buenos días rubia – Dijo una voz tras ella mientras la tocaban en el hombro, la ojiazul simplemente volteó para encontrarse con la hija del Profesor Bomba, quien había inventado un hechizo minimizante, el cual se encontraba todavía sujeto a pruebas – Nod te envía esto, dijo que tal vez te sirva para aprobar con el profesor Milory.

-Vaya, pues muchas gracias Bomba

-No me llames por mi apellido, ¿quieres? Mi relación con mi padre no es muy buena que digamos…

-Lo siento, no sabía… ¿Mary entonces o Katherine?

-Solo MK, es más cómodo de usar.

-Si tú lo dices… hoy tengo Artes y Música Mágicas para empezar el día, lo cual es genial, tres horas seguidas de música, es una lástima que las siguientes dos las tenga hasta el viernes, ¿tú que tienes hoy?

-Una hora de Estudios Muggles con el fósil de Linda Monteiro – Replicó la peliroja sin mucha emoción.

-¿Monteiro? ¿es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Qué parece una momia?

-Sería genial que ese rumor fuera cierto… la verdad es que no, parece una ancianita, aunque es más joven que eso, escuché que la contrataron al año siguiente de que el profesor Longbottom se graduara de Howgarts, antes de eso estuvo dando clases en una escuela americana, llevaba al menos diez años impartiendo la materia.

-Ahora me explico esos rumores… en fin… suerte con los entrenamientos de Quiddich, ojalá este fin de semana derroten a Gryffindor.

-Podrías ayudar al equipo, solo dile a la chica manzana que deje en paz esa maldita quaffle cuando compito contra el cabeza hueca de Nod y te aseguro que ganaremos.

-Jejeje –Rió Rapy nerviosamente – lo intentaré.

MK salió de la sala riendo con algo de disimulo, solo en ese momento Rapunzel se dio cuenta de la broma… aunque debía de admitir que aquella chica tenía una forma muy particular de referirse a su… ¿ella y el buscador de Gryffindor serían realmente novios o eran más rumores?

-Rapy, veo que me ganaste hoy con la tabla de horarios. – Saludó una voz demasiado familiar para la joven Crown, quien se volvió inmediatamente a su interlocutora.

-Buenos días Elsa… pensé que ya te habrías ido a tomar el desayuno.

-Si, bueno… digamos que la broma de tu amiguito me quitó el sueño un par de horas…

Observando a Elsa con detenimiento, por un instante había notado algo parecido a un sonrojo… trató de hacer memoria entonces, pero sinceramente no estaba segura de cual había sido la broma del día anterior… tendría que preguntarle a Mérida si ella había visto algo desde el cuartel secreto.

-Hoy comienzo con Música, ¿qué te toca a ti? – Cambió de tema la menor de ambas amigas mientras sonreía.

-Música ¿eh? Veré que Anna no consuma nada que pueda dañarle la garganta… Yo tengo Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Ronin Selvi y luego Encantamientos con la profesora Tara Yonbel, después…

-¿Será cierto eso de que se gustan? – Preguntó soñadoramente la rubia de larguísimos cabellos.

-Ni idea… Runas Antiguas… Rapy, ¿puedo matar a tu amiguito?

-¿A JACK?

-Si, a ese idiota, su broma de ayer me desacompletó mi libro de runas, pedí un nuevo ejemplar, pero llegará hasta el viernes y hoy tengo que hacer algunos ejercicios con él.

-¿Y Anna no podría prestarte alguno de sus libros? – Decía la joven Crown mientras acompañaba a la mayor de las Arendalle fuera de la sala.

-No creo, el libro que llevo es más avanzado… imposible.

-¿Y no conoces a nadie de sexto año?

-No, por desgracia, no suelo llevarme bien con otras personas, además la profesora Clarion recomienda no prestarse los libros, ya que tenemos que hacer anotaciones diversas dentro de los libros.

-Veré si puedo conseguirte algún libro entonces, suerte con tus clases – Dijo Rapunzel cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, si bien Elsa siempre se sentaba en la mesa que le correspondía durante el desayuno, Rapunzel prefería sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor con Mérida y Anna… aquel día era de esos en los que había más gente de la que debía en aquella mesa, Hiccup y Jack estaban sentados con las dos Gryffindors devorando lo que parecían ser pasteles de calabaza con suma voracidad.

-Hey Mérida, Anna, Hiccup, ¿no son geniales los miércoles? – Comentó la chica mientras se sentaba justo a un lado de Jack, el cual volteó instantáneamente para quejarse de algo con la boca llena cuando- Tú guarda silencio y come o me veré obligada a vengar a Elsa, ¿entendiste?

El aludido simplemente se volvió a su plato con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Vengar a Elsa? – Preguntó el chico castaño con pecas en el rostro - ¿Qué le hizo ahora?

-No tengo idea, ¿tú sabes Mérida?

-Por desgracia no, seguramente la broma fue en el interior del castillo. – Repuso la pelirroja de cabellos rebeldes mientras devoraba una manzana.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana ahora Jack?

-Yfo mo fife mara.

- Yeagh, en serio, ¿tu padre no te enseñó modales en la mesa?, trágatelo y luego hablas – Dijo la rubia mientras le daba un zape al peliblanco.

-DIJE, QUE YO NO HICE NADA.

-Afirma que gracias a ti, se perdieron algunas hojas de su libro de runas y necesita otro para después del almuerzo... el nuevo ejemplar le llega el viernes.

-En serio Jack – Dijo un compungido Hiccup con cara de cansancio mientras señalaba al aludido con la cuchara - ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?

-Yo no… AGHHH, ¿saben qué? Me regreso a mi mesa, yo no hice nada malo, soy completamente inocente, y si metí la pata, pueden culpar al novio de Rapy y sus consejos venenosos.

Acto seguido, Jack tomó su pastel, su vaso con leche y el plátano que había estado comiendo para dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin donde, "accidentalmente" había chocado su cadera con la espalda de Flynn para luego irse a sentar tres lugares más lejos, frente a los gemelos Thorson y al lado de Astrid.

-¿Es mi imaginación o está más sensible que Hiccup esta mañana? – Preguntó Anna completamente perpleja.

-A mi no me vean – Respondió el pecoso como si nada – le he dicho que Flynn no es la mejor persona para pedirle consejos.

-¿Y según ustedes, quien es una mejor opción para los consejos? – Preguntó Rapunzel con una mirada severa y una sonrisa fingida.

-Vamos, vamos, Rapy, tu novio es muy divertido y bastante ocurrente pero… yo no le pediría consejos – Repuso Mérida luego de terminarse su vaso con zumo de calabaza.

-Cierto, puede que sea muy amigable y el mejor amigo de mi hermana pero…

-Pues a mí me ha dado excelentes consejos con las asignaturas en las que tengo más problemas.

-Eso es porque – Dijo Hiccup mientras tomaba su libreta de dibujo y comenzaba a bocetear algo – Nunca le has pedido ayuda en Historia de la Magia ni en Pociones, ¿o me equivoco?

La rubia solo suspiró con tedio, tenía que admitir que nunca le había pedido ayuda con esas dos materias porque, a decir verdad, ella era bastante buena en ambas.

El desayuno había terminado, la clase de música había pasado de forma completamente agradable, el almuerzo había ido mejor que el desayuno, aunque era extraño no ver a Jack por ahí, no era de los que se perdían las horas de comidas… justo estaban a quince minutos de comenzar las clases siguientes cuando súbitamente Jack entró agitado hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, colocándose de manera ansiosa al lado de Anna y botando un envoltorio bastante grande frente a Rapunzel para luego jalar de golpe lo que había quedado de la comida en los platos principales.

-¿Jack estás bien? – Preguntó una preocupada Anna mientras lo observaba devorar con apremio.

-Si Jack, sabes que la comida no desaparecerá sino hasta que suene la campana de clases – Mencionó Mérida mientras tomaba una manzana del frutero.

Jack no habló, solo se limitó a darle una mordida a la papa enmantequillada que sostenía en la mano izquierda mientras señalaba al envoltorio y luego a Rapunzel con la pierna de pollo que sostenía en la mano derecha.

-¿Y esto? – Dijo la rubia al notar el paquete, mismo que comenzó a abrir ante la mirada atenta de sus dos mejores amigas… - ¿DE DONDE LO SACASTE JACK?

El aludido se tomó de un trago un vaso con algo parecido al agua pero en color verde, luego se golpeó el pecho y finalmente, respiró.

-Eso es mío, dile a su Majestad que puede quedárselo hasta que el suyo llegue.

-¿Cómo que es tuyo? - Preguntó Rapunzel impresionada mientras Anna tomaba el libro en cuestión.

-¿RUNAS AVANZADAS TOMO I? Jack, en serio, ¿a quién se lo quitaste?

-Es mío Anna, mi padre me compró toda la colección completa cuando me inscribí a Runas Antiguas… por cierto Rapy, dile a Elsa que si quiere, también tengo el Tomo II… Bueno, terminé de comer, nos vemos luego chicas, Hiccup y yo tenemos clase con el profesor Hagrid en el bosque prohibido.

Y sin decir más, se fue.

La siguiente hora fue bastante buena, Elsa se veía feliz de tener un tomo "virgen" correspondiente al suyo, su salvadora se negó rotundamente a confesar de donde había salido ese ejemplar, sin embargo aceptó de buena manera el ofrecimiento de su ídolo de quedarse con el que llegaba el viernes.

Un poco más tarde, la larguísima melena dorada de Rapunzel era vista a las afueras del invernadero, se veía más calmada ahora, definitivamente, amaba los miércoles.

-¿Y bien? – Dijo una voz demasiado familiar a la espalda de la joven - ¿Qué dijo su Majestad Hielo?

-Hola Jack, gracias por preguntar por mis clases, fabulosas como cada miércoles.

-Rapy, por el amor de Merlín, solo dime qué pasó con eso o no me le podré acercar una semana entera. – Contestó un exasperado Jack Frost, arreglándose la capa y retirándose algunas plumas de hipogrifo del cabello enmarañado.

-Se veía bastante feliz, muy animada, y dijo que podías quedarte con el libro que le llegará el viernes… ¿Qué demonios hicieron ahora? Parece como si hubieras dado una vuelta en un…

-No pude evitarlo, los hipogrifos son grandiosos cuando les tienes paciencia… lástima que Elsa no sea un hipogrifo.

-Hey, tampoco la compares con un animal de esos, ¿quieres?

-¿Y porque no? Son bastante parecidos, ¿sabes? Esa mirada feroz que parece penetrar en tu alma y ver tus más obscuros secretos, ese porte elegante y noble incluso al andar, y ese rubio platinado que brilla aun con la luz de las antorchas…

-Los hipogrifos no tienen pelo rubio platinado.

-Noup… pero sus plumas relumbran con cualquier rayo que les dé, jajajajajajaja, aunque, si, tienes razón, entre ese detalle y la nívea piel sedosa de Elsa, creo que ahora veré con menos respeto a los hipogrifos.

-No creo que a Elsa le hiciera gracia esa comparación de todos modos.

-Si, creo que tienes razón, se la tomaría a mal… como todo lo que hago.

Jack suspiró mientras ambos caminaban de regreso al castillo, a decir verdad, después de esa hora, la única que tenía clases era Rapunzel a eso de la media noche, Jack por otro lado, era libre hasta la hora de la cena, así que ambos amigos se dedicaron a hacer algo que hacía tiempo no hacían juntos… caminar sin rumbo y decir cosas graciosas, así había iniciado su amistad de cualquier modo, ella había escapado de casa para ir a un festival nocturno, él estaba vagando por las calles buscando algún puesto de helados, en algún punto habían comenzado a caminar juntos por aquellas calles conocidas, adornadas con flores y listones, y un poco después habían empezado a comentar cosas tontas para reírse… por supuesto que ambos habían recibido un castigo por parte de sus padres a la mañana siguiente, pero de algún modo, se las ingeniaron para encontrarse de nuevo y hacer de aquellas caminatas absurdas una tradición… tenían solo 7 años cuando eso había sucedido.

-¿Entonces en serio crees que me reprendan si les hablo sobre la constelación del "helado flotante"? –Preguntó el albino con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-No creo que fuera peor que la constelación de la "super sartén justiciera" –Respondió Rapy sonriendo ante la idea.

El tiempo había volado, y los pies de ambos los habían guiado de forma inconsciente a uno de los pasillos de la escuela donde cada semana, a esa hora, se encontraban otros dos amigos charlando a la salida de sus clases.

-En serio Elsa, se quedó pasmada, debiste haber visto su cara cuando me dijo "Señor Flynn, ¿podría leer el párrafo siguiente?" y yo le contesté "Lo lamento tanto profesora Gothel, pero no traje mis lentes de lectura hoy".

-Flynn Ryder, no tienes remedio, jajaja.

Jack fue el primero en escuchar el revuelo… y el primero en cambiar de actitud.

-FLYNN! Grrrr

-¿Quién? – Rapunzel técnicamente saltó detrás de él para verificar lo que su amigo de la infancia había dicho.

-Es estúpido, despreciable, irritante, descuidado, flojo, codicioso, y…

-¿Y?

Jack jamás en su vida había lamentado tanto voltear cuando su amiga Rapy le tomaba del hombro y le preguntaba algo para incitarlo a terminar una frase… especialmente al verla con aquella sonrisa nerviosa y la famosísima "Super Sartén Justiciera" que acostumbraba guardar en un bolsillo mágico de su túnica.

-¿Y qué más?

-Rapy, espera, no es que, yo…

De repente todo se había vuelto negro para Jack Frost, quien luego del golpe recibido, había quedado semi inconsciente mientras su mejor amiga lo tomaba del cuello de la túnica, lo ocultaba a su espalda y lo arrastraba unos metros más adelante.

-¡HOLA FLYNN!

**Notas de la autora:**

xD no se ustedes, pero a mi esa tira cómica de "What did you say-?" me mata de la risa a más no poder… y bueno, es justo la última escena de este cap.

Pasando a otra cosa, muchísimas gracias a **MyobixHitachiin **(La muerte de los padres de Flynn fue un desafortunado accidente, McGonagall llegó de inmediato porque Flynn se "apareció" fuera del auto y se supone que eso lo aprenden hasta los 17 o 18 años según los libros de HP ^^, por cierto que para la copa y el baile de Navidad aun nos faltan varios caps, pero haré lo posible para que queden geniales), a **Zakuro Hatsune **(Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado ^^), a **LaBrujaViolet**(Gracias por las porras, espero que este también te haya gustado) y por supuesto, a los dos invitados de que también dejaron sus respectivos comentarios, **1 **(Aun no estoy segura de a quienes voy a meter representando a Howgarts, aunque tengo idea de quienes podrían representar a Beauxboton y a Durmstrang), y **2 **(Iré uniendo más a Jack y a Elsa... aunque una parte de que tan rápido ocurra es responsabilidad de Lime-Hael, después de todo, me estoy basando en sus tiras cómicas de Deviant Art), en serio, mil gracias por darse el minutito para escribirme sus opiniones ^^, por cierto, si **SkyBlue05** anda por aqui, mil gracias por la sugerencia que me dejaste en el cap 3 ^^, como verás, ya la metí a la historia.

SARABA


	8. Avanzando

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS: DD GENERATION**

8.- AVANZANDO  
_Junio_

-Por Merlín, ¿es que en serio tiene que hacer tanto calor aquí? Me derretiré si el clima no cambia.

Era sábado por la mañana y Jack Frost, conocido bromista de Slytherin, no había dejado de quejarse desde antes siquiera de abrir los ojos.

Era cierto que el albino no soportaba el calor de buen grado, sus excentricidades eran ya conocidas en las frías mazmorras, apenas comenzaba a terminar Mayo y el albino abandonaba su habitación para dormir en un sofá de la sala común de Slytherin, la última semana de clases sin embargo, terminaba por colgar una hamaca en el lugar más frío y oscuro de dicha sala…

-Relájate Frost, apenas vamos a mediados de Junio – Le había contestado Ryder sin mucho interés mientras se acomodaba mejor el cabello frente a la reluciente superficie de uno de los espejos ubicados cerca del tablero de noticias.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, cualquiera diría que creciste en clima tropical- Repuso el muchacho albino antes de levantarse del sillón en ropa interior para comenzar a alistarse, por suerte era temprano todavía y no había chicas en los alrededores.

-¿No habrías sido más feliz asistiendo a la misma escuela que tu padre? – Preguntó Flynn, ya algo cansado de tener que escuchar los lamentos de su joven compañero.

-No, el último deseo de mi madre antes de morir, fue que yo asistiera a esta escuela… si no fuera por ella, jamás habría conocido a Elsa.

-Y mucho te ha servido conocerla, amigo, si ni siquiera te permite estrecharle la mano.

-Bueno, eso… nuestra relación es… diferente.

-¿Diferente como? ¿están jugando a la mamá y el hijo? Porque de momento no has parado de hacerla enojar, llevas cuatro años de conocerla y no te le has acercado lo suficiente.

-ESO NO ES… BUENO SI PERO… ¿Cómo haces tú para acercarte a ella?

Se sentía estúpido e incómodo, su rostro normalmente blanco se había vuelto de un rojo tan brillante, que seguro podría pasar por un tomate gigante o una manzana, odiaba pedir consejos sobre ese tipo de temas, pero tenía que admitirlo, en los cuatro años que llevaba en la escuela, su relación con Elsa no era precisamente de amistad… había intentado hacerla reír, había intentado hacerla divertirse, había intentado acercarse como hacían Kristoff con Ana y el resto de sus amigos con las otras chicas pero, simplemente no estaba funcionando… lo más cercano que había tenido a una interacción pacífica con ella había sido aquel mensaje que la rubia platinada le había escrito en su hoja de examen… el cual se encontraba petrificado en una cajita aislante para evitar que el hielo, la escarcha y las letras se derritieran, la única prueba de que Elsa le tenía algo de consideración.

-Chico – Dijo el castaño en un suspiro mientras tomaba a Jack de un hombro, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente - ¿En verdad quieres de mis consejos para atraer chicas?

-No… si… ¿tal vez?

-¿Cómo que tal vez? Somos amigos ¿no?

-No estoy del todo seguro de eso

-Hieres mi corazón – Contestó Flynn con una expresión lastimera y sosteniendo su pecho con la mano que le quedaba libre… Jack solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras suplicaba mentalmente para que Flynn no siguiera con su drama.

-Solo quiero que me digas como demonios le haces para caminar con ella por los pasillos conversando como… ¡COMO LA GENTE NORMAL!

Y entonces se arrepintió, estaba haciendo tratos con el diablo de nuevo, lo supo apenas notó esa mirada maquiavélica y superior, esa sonrisa torcida y autosuficiente, y esa ceja alzada, signo inequívoco de que había puesto en marcha una maquinaria malevola y perversa.

-Bien, bien, si quieres mis secretos, te los daré.

-Por favor, solo quiero un consejo, solo UNO, uno bueno… algo debes tener para que hasta Rapy esté contigo.

Sabía que lo había ofendido por la manera en que estaba siendo observado, así que tragó saliva y puso cara de inocente, la que mejor le salía, esa que le salvaba de los peores castigos en la oficina de McGonagall… y volvió a respirar con disimulo apenas escuchó un sonoro suspiro de resignación por parte del chico mayor.

-Muy bien blanquito… te diré el secreto… el único que te servirá por siempre… el único que en verdad funciona con las chicas… con TODAS las chicas.

-¿En verdad hay algo así? –Preguntó el albino no muy convencido.

-¡CÁLLATE Y ESCUCHA!... digo, presta atención porque no te lo volveré a repetir.

El silencio repentino era tenso, las facciones de Ryder habían cambiado, ahora, solo de repente, se veía maduro, serio y comprometido con lo que estaba por decir, aquel aire de estar a punto de conocer el secreto mejor guardado en todo Slytherin… a parte de la ubicación de la Cámara Secreta… habían dejado a Frost en completo suspenso y concentrado en su interlocutor, el cual, luego de una dramática inspiración, le soltó en voz baja y determinante.

-A las chicas les gustan los chicos MALOS.

-¿En serio?

No se sentía muy convencido, sin embargo, aquel rostro serio moviéndose ligeramente de arriba hacia abajo, y la postura, ahora completamente erguida del chico mayor… sin olvidar el par de silbidos que acababa de escuchar dirigidos a Flynn, terminaron por convencerlo.

Hora del desayuno, el Gran Comedor estaba comenzándose a llenar, las hermanas Arendalle se encontraban cómodamente instaladas en la mesa de Gryffindor a esas horas, Jack estaba acercándose nervioso cuando recordó el consejo de su "amigo", así que tomó aire, puso el rostro más serio que tenía y alzó la voz mientras se dirigía a la mesa en cuestión.

-¡HEY… ELSA!

Al parecer funcionaría, la chica había bajado su taza de café para voltear a verlo mientras él posaba su mano en el hombro de Elsa, tal y como hacían los vikingos cuando estaban por amenazar a alguien… Jack se sentía motivado, tenía toda la atención de la chica, quien, con la boca aun cerrada, había hecho algún sonido extraño cuya entonación denotaba pregunta.

-Deja de murmurar – Repuso Jack de forma calmada pero autoritaria… aquello y su mirada sombría eran lo más "malo" que podía hacer de momento.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS… -Dijo la rubia ahora si audiblemente mientras un líquido caliente y algo oscuro escurría por la comisura de sus labios…

El corazón de Jack comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras sentía una especie de miedo al observar la mirada enfadada de Elsa… estaba seguro que nunca, jamás, en los cuatro años que llevaba en Howgarts la había visto tan fuera de sí.

Para cuando Jack se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba tenía estalactitas atravesando su túnica para dejarlo enganchado a la pared como si fuera un insecto en un insectario, las risas del Gran Comedor eran audibles, seguramente hasta la torre de astronomía, una muy enfadada Elsa con un aura violenta pasaron a su lado sin más, mientras una muy molesta Ana la seguía de cerca, no sin antes voltear a ver a Jack con una mirada realmente venenosa.

-Idiota

Fue lo único que Jack alcanzó a escuchar antes de ver a ambas hermanas desaparecer tras las puertas del comedor.

-Voy a matar a Flynn –Dijo el albino antes de sentir desaparecer las estacas que lo sostenían en la pared, y luego la gravedad haciendo su aparición.

Un golpe sordo y seco fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que Jack pudiera divisar una enorme mano sonrosada y abierta frente a él, justo cuando la aceptaba se dio cuenta de que quien lo estaba ayudando era aquel tipo rubio y alto de Hufflepuff.

-¡Kistoff! Gracias por la ayuda.

-Sí, bueno, si supiera que demonios le dijiste a Elsa tal vez te habría golpeado, pero el abuelo me enseñó que la violencia no siempre es el camino indicado.

Jack no respondió, solo escuchó unas pisadas rápidas dirigiéndose a él mientras sus amigos llegaban y Kristoff metía algo de comida en una cesta que acababa de aparecer, para luego salir de ahí en la misma dirección que las chicas Arendalle.

-¿Jack estás bien? – Preguntó Mérida en cuanto alcanzó al muchacho.

-Sí, casi intacto, aunque creo que necesitaré una capa nueva – Comentó mientras observaba uno de sus brazos donde se observaban dos agujeros.

-¿Y ahora que le hiciste a Elsa? – Preguntó su mejor amiga con fastidio.

-Solo seguí el "consejo mágico" que tu estúpido novio me dio esta mañana.

-¡FLYNN NO ES ESTÚPIDO!

-Apoyo la moción – Dijo Hiccup mientras le entregaba a Jack un vaso con zumo de calabaza, todas las miradas cayeron sorpresivamente en el pecoso - ¿QUÉ?... chicas, Jack, seamos sinceros, Flynn Ryder puede ser un imbécil, puede ser un tramposo y hasta un estafador, pero no tiene ni un pelo de estúpido… el sombrero seleccionador bien habría podido ponerlo en Ravenclaw, si no lo hizo, es porque las intenciones de Ryder NUNCA son buenas… salvo con Rapy, y no me mires así, algo tienes que lo haces corregirse en tu presencia.

-¿Debo darte las gracias por eso? – Repuso una rubia ojiverde bastante moelsta.

-No, solo no me golpees con esa sartén tuya y asunto arreglado… hasta te seguiré haciendo tus bocetos de Herbología si no me agredes.

De pronto estaban todos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, Jack con la mirada baja y sus dedos en ambas sienes, Rapunzel obviamente ofendida mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Hiccup más preocupado por limpiar unas uvas que tenía entre las manos que en tratar de animar la conversación y Mérida… bueno, ella se veía ciertamente fastidiada con todos en ese preciso momento.

-Bueno, esto se está poniendo realmente animado… ¿Por qué no vamos a la guarida? Seguramente habrá algo que podamos hacer contigo Jack.

-¿La guarida?... ¿CUÁL GUARIDA?

-No recuerdo que fueras tan lento de pequeño, ¡se refiere a la casa del árbol!… esperen, ahora que lo pienso…

Todos abrieron los ojos a más no poder mientras volteaban a ver al chico en cuestión francamente asombrados, ahora si, Jack estaba sumamente nervioso y preocupado.

-¿QUÉ? –Dijo finalmente.

-Chicas… llevamos cuatro años siendo amigos… y nunca hemos llevado a Jack…

-¿Llevarme a don…? ¡HEY, SUÉLTENME! ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?

Jack se revolvía mientras las chicas lo sacaban a rastras del Gran Comedor, Hiccup solo le sonrió mientras metía algunas frutas y botellas en su inseparable morral para luego alcanzarlos a todos a grandes zancadas.

Finalmente, y luego de darle un sartenazo a Jack para que dejara de moverse, habían llegado a la guardia, Jack abrió los ojos cuando sintió que lo ataban a una cuerda y comenzaban a jalarlo, se habría quejado de no ser porque estaba realmente asombrado con la famosa casa… las paredes de madera estaban completamente decoradas por dentro con todo tipo de dibujos y pinturas, algunos incluso se movían, la firma de Rapy estaba por todos lados… también había dragones de papel de diversos colores volando por aquí y por allá, lanzando diferentes tipos de flamas de luz mientras subían al techo, aquello debía ser obra de Hiccup… el tablero de ajedrez, los barriles de manzanas, el tiro al blanco y los banderines de las cuatro casas utilizadas en quidditch seguramente eran la aportación de Mérida… lo que más llamó la atención del peliblanco, sin embargo, era una de las ventanas que daba directamente a su árbol… como un zombie se acercó hasta el marco, solo para observar el solitario y gran árbol de escaso follaje junto al lago… vacío, la rama de Elsa estaba vacía, era sábado por la mañana, el desayuno había terminado y la rubia no estaba allí.

Ensimismado como estaba, a duras penas notó las manos de sus dos mejores amigas sobre sus hombros, sabía que Hiccup lo estaba observando desde algún punto de la casa, y sabía que seguramente lo estaba boceteando, el rasgueo de aquella pluma sobre el pergamino especial eran inconfundibles.

-Bien, lo admito, Flynn puede ser odioso cuando quiere, así que suéltalo… ¿qué te hizo mi novio?

Jack no necesitó más, dejó que sus pensamientos se volvieran palabras, sentía como un enorme sonrojo le subía por la cara, y como un enorme peso se hacía considerablemente más pequeño mientras las palabras abandonaban su ser, se brincó los tres años anteriores, por supuesto, Mérida ya había escuchado toda esa historia y no necesitaban que él la repitiera… se sentía agradecido también de que Ana no estuviera ahí, era una buena amiga, pero desde que Mérida corrió la voz de que a Jack le gustaba Elsa… bueno… la relación con Ana era la más "rasposa" que tenía el albino.

-¿Ya intentaste hablar directamente con Elsa? Kristoff siempre dice que Elsa está dispuesta a escuchar a todo el mundo. – Fue lo único que mencionó Hiccup al caer el silencio.

-¡Elsa siempre está ocupada! cuando no está estudiando, está leyendo, y cuando no está leyendo está con alguno de sus amigos… o con Ana.

-No, no siempre – Dijo Mérida de forma reflexiva – Sus amigos normalmente hablan con ella en la biblioteca, hasta Conlan habla con ella en la biblioteca.

-PEEEEEEEEERO… solo si está sentada cerca de la sección de libros prohibidos… cuando está ahí, es por mera recreación, si está sentada en otra área es porque está haciendo tareas – Repuso Rapunzel al momento, conociendo de sobra los hábitos de estudio de la platina – y estás de suerte, hoy es sábado, si no te la pasaras fuera de la biblioteca gastando bromas y jugando, te habrías dado cuenta antes Jack.

El chico volteó a verlos a todos, completamente asombrado de que nadie se riera de él, nadie le llamara la atención por su comportamiento infantil… de hecho… le estaban dando consejos que no había solicitado.

-Solo recuerda Jack – Dijo Hiccup dejando de lado su bosquejo y señalando al aludido con su pluma. - ¡Nada de juegos! Si vas a hablar con Elsa debes… abrirte, sincerarte como lo acabas de hacer con nosotros… digo, ¡ponte en su lugar! Desde que te conoce te la has pasando los días haciéndole todo tipo de bromas, e invadiendo su espacio personal… ella es más madura que eso.

Jack sonrió viendo a sus amigos, de súbito abrazó a las chicas, dio un beso en la mejilla a Rapunzel quien inmediatamente lo lanzó en dirección a Hiccup con una sonrisa enorme… y sí, también abrazó a Hiccup y trató de darle un beso en la mejilla solo para molestarlo.

-¡GRACIAS CHICOS, LOS VEO EN LA NOCHE!

Dijo el muchacho antes de gritar "ACCIO ESCOBA" y saltar por la ventana.

-Espero que no trate de entrar a la biblioteca montado en la escoba – Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar, seguramente de la voz de Rapunzel.

Biblioteca Escolar, ese mismo día algo más tarde.

Solo por precaución, Jack había dejado la escoba en el mostrador sin dar muchas explicaciones mientras desaceleraba con trabajos el paso, estaba realmente nervioso y emocionado a la vez, caminó lo más tranquilo que pudo hasta la sección de libros prohibidos y observó a Elsa, efectivamente, sentada cerca de la sección de libros prohibidos, pero sosteniendo un libro sobre magia congelante… ¡un momento! ¿estaba estudiando? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HARÍA SI ELSA ESTABA ESTUDIANDO?... ¿lo escucharía? ¿le diría algo?... ¿SEGUIRÍA MOLESTA?

Jack sacudió la cabeza entonces, tomó aire y se sentó mientras veía a la platinada de reojo, ella apenas se había movido de su sitio en la mesa y no había despegado los ojos de su libro… Jack se jaló un poco el cuello y la corbata del uniforme, los nervios lo matarían de un infarto… con algo de disimulo se corrió un poco en el asiento, quedando más cerca de la única chica sentada a esas horas en aquella sección… nada, parecía que Elsa no lo había notado aún… se acercó un poco más… otro poco… un poquito más y detuvo el avance, la chica seguía ahí, a escasos milímetros de entrar en contacto directo con su brazo, pero había sacado su varita sin despegar los ojos de su libro o moverse de donde estaba, Jack esta aun más nervioso, no sabía como tomar aquello… _Quiero hablar con ella, quiero hablar con ella, quiero hablar con ella, _era todo lo que había en su cabeza.

Aun nervioso comenzó a despeinarse con la mano que tenía más cerca de Elsa, tomó aire y con cuidado, mirando a la chica por el rabillo del ojo, se decidió a pronunciar algo…

-¿Hey, Elsa?

-Hush

-Ok

Ninguno dijo nada más, Elsa pasó la hoja que estaba leyendo con cuidado, Jack se sentía más sofocado de lo que estaba, el calor y los malditos nervios acabarían mandándolo a la enfermería, solo de repente una de sus piernas comenzó a tamborilear con insistencia sobre el talón, estaba a punto de explotar, aun estaba pensando si quedarse ahí o intentarlo otro día cuando la chica acomodó un listón en la página de su libro, cerrándolo y soltando un sonoro suspiro mientras colocaba el libro en la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres Jack?

-Yo… bueno… quería disculparme.

-¿Exactamente porqué?

-Por lo de esta mañana… me comporté como un imbécil… lo lamento mucho.

-Bien, te disculpo.

-…

-¿Algo más?

-Si, yo… ¡Elsa! – Dijo el chico en un suspiro mientras volteaba a verla… no se notaba molesta, ni siquiera un poco, se veía más bien cansada, y podía jurar que había una chispa de curiosidad en la mirada que aquellos deslumbrantes ojos azules le estaban enviando.

-Jack… lo que sea que vayas a decir… más vale que te apresures, tengo que dar consultoría en un rato.

-¿Prometes no asesinarme? –Dijo el chico observando la varita mientras sonreía un poco, no podía evitar jugarle bromas, aun si eran mínimas.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Elsa sonriendo también mientras guardaba la varita. – Solo no te pases de listo y nadie saldrá herido, ¿tenemos un trato?

-Si, tenemos un trato… y ehm… por más raro, increíble, soso, estúpido o infantil que te suene lo que voy a decir… no digas nada hasta que haya terminado, por favor, solo… solo escúchame.

-Por Merlín, algo me dice que esto va a tardar.

-Si, bueno… te debo cuatro años de explicaciones después de todo.

Elsa sonrió mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel de su túnica y una pluma, escribió un mensaje rápido y con unos cuantos toques de varita, el papel se convirtió en paloma y salió volando de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó un pasmado Jack Frost.

-Se llama "cancelación de consultoría"… así que Jack, soy toda tuya las próximas cuatro horas, empieza a hablar.

Ella se recostó sobre su brazo mientras él sonreía con júbilo, solo de pronto las palabras comenzaron a brotar, contando el otro lado de una historia que había comenzado a escribirse cuatro años atrás, mientras un malvado sombrero viejo y senil decidía hacer oídos sordos a un estúpido niño enamorado.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, este cap iba a ser escrito desde la perspectiva de Hiccup pero… nomas no salía, así que hice unos cuantos cambios ^^, ¿qué opinan? Se que ya van com veces que meto los POVs de Jack, pero es que, se me facilita más utilizarlo… después pondré más povs de Elsa, lo prometo, por mientras, este cap está basado en las tiras de Lime Hael "Bad guy" y "I wanna talk to her", ambos muy recomendables.

Cambiando de tema y pasando a las buenas noticias… EL PRÓXIMO CAP COMIENZA Y NUEVO CICLO ESCOLAR… y eso no es lo mejor, como todos sabemos, cada cuatro años en el mundo mágico, tres escuelas de magia europeas acostumbran a celebrar El Torneo de los Tres Magos… y eso dará inicio en el próximo cap, lo que es aun mejor, cada mes tendrá un cap, ya no me saltaré dos o tres meses, los tendremos todos, si bien había perdido un poco de vista la importancia del torneo, agradezco a los que han mencionado lo que desean leer por re enfilarme por el buen camino en esta historia, no puedo darles muchos adelantos, solo les diré que habrá acción, suspenso, drama, algo de romance, algo de alcohol también xD y más de una sorpresa.

Ya por último, en la sección de agradecimientos, muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias a **LaBrujaVioleta** (Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap y para la próxima semana espero poderte deleitar al fin con el Torneo ^^_) _**MyobiXHitachiin **_(Jajajajajajaja, no estoy muy segura de que le haya dicho Flynn, pero el pobre Jack, como habras notado, ya está en un punto de desesperación extrema, jejeje, y pues, Rapunzel ya está algo fuera de control, aunque pienso que es normal cuando TODOS hablan mal de tu novio... ya la puse a trabajar sobre eso ^^, en fin, espero que te haya gustado este cap y pss, el baile tardará unos 4 caps si los cálculos en meses no me fallan ^^) _y a **lalocanaye **_(Muchas gracias por tu coment, espero este cap también haya sido de tu agrado)_ el leer nuevos reviews siempre me suben el ánimo para buscar inspiración aun en los caps más difíciles de escribir, y a todos los demás que siguen esta historia, no olviden dejar un review, sus comentarios y opiniones son importantes para mi.

SARABA


	9. Rumores

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS: DD GENERATION**

9.- RUMORES  
_Septiembre_

El año escolar al fin estaba a punto de comenzar, el reencuentro de los alumnos de Howgarts en el andé había resultado igual de común que siempre, padres dejando a sus hijos por primera vez en el tren, los chicos de los otros cursos despidiéndose de la familia o bien reencontrándose con los amigos que no habían visto en varias semanas, algunos afortunados comentaban a otros sobre el último campeonato de Quidditch con una emoción sin igual al haber presenciado los últimos partidos de la temporada, y bueno… también estaban los vikingos, sus muestras de afecto más bien violentas era algo que solo los padres muggles veían como si se tratara de un show o algo por el estilo, y es que los habitantes de Villa Hofferson realmente se sentían como auténticos vikingos contemporáneos.

El tren partió a la hora de siempre, los vagones eran un hervidero de jóvenes en pleno chismorreo, había mucho que contar y poco tiempo para hacerlo, había un par de vagones cerrados con llave, uno de los cuales tenía una sospechosa bruma flotando frente a los cristales, Jack Frost, todo curiosidad, no tardó en intentar asomarse en este al notarlo mientras buscaba el carrito de dulces.

-Olvídalo Jack – Había comentado Hiccup mientras un ligero sonrojo y algo de fastidio se asomaban en sus facciones - ¡Créeme! No quieres ver dentro.

-¿Y porque no? ¿quién está ahí?

-Bueno, veamos… Rapy es como tu hermanita menor ¿no?

-Sip, lo es… ¿está ahí dentro?

-Con Flynn, si no quieres arrancarte los ojos…

-¿COMO QUE CON FLYNN? – Dijo el peliblanco molesto al instante, dando un par de sonoras patadas a la puerta para luego mandar un rayo cargado de nieve al interior del compartimento - ¡MÁS TE VALE NO HACERLE NADA MALO FLYNN, O TE JURO QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la mirada confundida de Mérida y Ana, quienes aun estaban buscando un vagón donde acomodarse.

-¿Sucede algo Jack? – Preguntó Mérida luego de un momento.

-Ese estúpido de Flynn se está besuqueando ahí dentro con Rapy… NI SE TE OCURRA PASARTE DE LA RAYA, PERVERTIDO IMBÉCIL.

-Para tu tren Frost – Comentó Ana mientras pasaba de largo. – Hasta pareces celoso, ¿no será que te gusta Rapy?

-¿QUÉ?... a ver, Ana – Dijo el albino mientras comenzaba a perseguir a ambas chicas junto con Hiccup, quien no hacía más que observar los vagones por si había uno vacío… o localizaba a cierta rubia mal encarada - ¿Te gustaría subir al tren, perder de vista a Elsa… ¿Y DE REPENTE NOTAR QUE ESTÁ EN ESE VAGÓN CON SU ESTÚPIDO Y PERVERTIDO NOVIO?

-Eso en realidad no me preocupa – Respondió la chica mientras abría una puerta de un vagón vacío – Mi hermana es… ¿Cómo decirlo?... lo suficientemente madura y centrada para no caer con cualquier tonto… no tengo porque preocuparme.

Hiccup se acomodó junto a la ventana, observando a Jack deteniéndose junto al marco de la puerta, Ana sentándose dignamente frente a sí mismo y Mérida deteniéndose un momento al lado de Jack.

-Yo si te comprendo Jack, si tuviera una hermana, o viera a alguien de ese modo, me preocuparía de que esté sola en un cubículo lleno de bruma mágica… aun así, relájate, Rapy puede defenderse sola, esa sartén es realmente útil.

-Si… supongo… ¡oye Ana!, ¿y el grandulón de tu novio donde está?

-En el vagón de Prefectos con Elsa y Finley… hablando del vagón… ¿no deberías estar también ahí Mérida?

-¡EL VAGÓN DE PREFECTOS!... Chicos, lo había olvidado, bueno, yo… los veo luego.

Dijo la pelirroja mientras salía corriendo, seguida muy de cerca de un, más alegre, Jack Frost.

El silencio cayó de pronto de manera algo incómoda, Hiccup se encontraba haciendo algunos bocetos para variar, Ana había optado por sacar su lechuza de la jaula para poder alimentarla y hacerle algunos mimos, solo de pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Hola chicos, ¿podemos sentarnos aquí? Ya no hay vagones disponibles.

Los chicos voltearon solo para encontrarse con una chica pálida, de cortos cabellos lacios y ojos azules vestida completamente de negro, con ella venía también un chico larguirucho, de rostro ovalado, con el cabello castaño y completamente despeinado, ojos del mismo color, vestido de jeans y una playera addidas de manga corta en amarillo con verde y debajo una playera naranja de manga larga.

-Por supuesto – Contestó Ana mientras señalaba educadamente los asientos restantes.

-Mavis Draculia, mucho gusto… hola Hiccup – Dijo la pelinegra mientras se acomodaba junto a su compañero de casa.

-¿Qué hay Mavis? – Respondió Hiccup sin despegar los ojos del boceto.

-Yo soy Jonathan Einstein, mucho gusto – Se presentó el chico mientras se acomodaba al lado de Ana.

-¿Einstein? ¿igual que el físico muggle? – Comentó la castaña repentinamente interesada en su nuevo compañero de viaje.

-El mismo que alguna vez calzaba, jajaja, es uno de mis ancestros, mi familia es muggle, soy el primero que entró en esta buena vibra del mundo mágico, es la onda, ¿no Mavis?

-Por supuesto Jonhy

-¿Onda? ¿Buena vibra? – Preguntó Ana un tanto confundida.

-Dialecto muggle Ana, no te preocupes, no está ofendiendo a nadie – Repuso Hiccup aun metido en su bosquejo.

-Vaya, interesante… ¿y ustedes se conocen? Digo, llegaron juntos, jeje, ¡no digo que sean novios ni nada! No me malinterpre…

-Pero eso somos – Repuso una muy sonriente Mavis, Ana estaba un poco extrañada, los veía de uno a otro y no se veían acaramelados como Rapunzel y Flynn cuando tenían oportunidad, tampoco parecían preocupados por hablar entre ellos como Kristoff y ella misma… - Imagino que parece extraño, es solo que, bueno, ¿Cuántos años llevamos juntos Jonhy?

-Me parece que dos años, por cierto, ¿le comentaste a tu papá lo de invierno?, mis padres ya me autorizaron, dicen que está de locos la idea, digo, Navidad, regalos, familia, buena vibra…

-Si, je je, buena vibra… mi papá no aceptó… no quiere dejar la casa… creo que podríamos hablarlo después, ¿no?

Jonhy volteó a ver a sus acompañantes, Ana mirándolos de uno a otro con un poco de confusión, Hiccup completamente metido en lo que hacía en su libreta, Mavis iba a decir algo cuando de súbito, la puerta se volvió a abrir, esta vez había una ráfaga de aire frío acompañando a la persona que acababa de entrar, pantalón caqui, sudadera azul, cabello blanco y un enorme sonrojo en el rostro.

-¿Jack Frost?... ¡PERO QUE BUENA ONDA HERMANO! Parece que no te viera hace años luz, ¿qué tal anda Nicolai viejo?

-Jonhy, hola, este… bien… si… ocupado… Hiccup, ¿puedo ver tu bosquejo?

Sin esperar respuesta Jack solo se lanzó sobre su amigo, haciéndose espacio entre este y Mavis para acomodarse y enfocar toda su atención en la impresionante figura de dragón que Hiccup había estado perfeccionando en su libreta, solo de pronto, Jack no dejaba de hacer preguntas acerca del tipo de tinta usada, la raza del dragón que estaba representando, el avistamiento de dragones en la Villa Hofferson y un sinfín más de cosas que si bien eran del interés de Hiccup, no lo eran realmente para el albino, algo se traía Jack entre manos, eso era seguro, sin embargo y como buen amigo que debía ser, el pecoso se limitó a contestar cada vez con mayor detalle a las preguntas de su amigo, sin darse cuenta del tiempo transcurrido.

No fue sino hasta que Kristoff se asomó para informar a los chicos de la inminente llegada a Hogwarts que el albino detuvo su interrogatorio para volver a salir del vagón, esta vez con el uniforme de la escuela en las manos.

-Oye viejo, ¿tú sabes que le pasa?

-No tengo ni idea – Fue la respuesta de Hiccup.

La ceremonia de las casas finalmente había terminado, el sombrero había cantado una canción de advertencia con respecto al Torneo de los Tres Magos, mencionando de paso a los vencedores que había tenido el colegio, finalmente, y luego de acomodar a todos los chicos nuevos, McGonagall pasó al frente, colocándose la varita en la garganta para amplificar su voz y echando una buena mirada a todos los alumnos ahí reunidos, comenzó con su discurso.

-Como cada año desde hace ya 30 años, me complace dar la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes, tanto a los nuevos como a los que llevan aquí un par de años, me complace un poco menos confirmar ciertos rumores que han estado corriendo por los pasillos desde el curso anterior… este año, seremos la sede para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, motivo por el cual, recibiremos dentro de dos meses la visita de nuestras escuelas hermanas Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Debo advertirles en este punto que el Torneo de los Tres Magos se lleva a cabo con la finalidad de afianzar vínculos de amistad y confianza entre los futuros magos de nuestras escuelas, y brindar a tres jóvenes elegidos por el Cáliz de Fuego, la oportunidad de mostrar las habilidades adquiridas durante su formación. Como otros años, se permitirá el registro a alumnos de quinto y sexto grado nada más, por lo cual, los jóvenes magos que recibiremos de visita serán, por supuesto, de quinto y sexto, les recomiendo a todos aquellos que deseen postularse, que se apliquen en sus materias y aprendan todo lo que les sea posible, después de todo, las pruebas del Torneo cada año son diseñadas específicamente para que los alumnos puedan demostrar su valor, astucia, conocimiento, dominio de la magia y sus habilidades particulares, así pues… ¡QUE COMIENCE EL FESTÍN!

El salón comedor se notaba realmente más animado que en años anteriores, Flynn, Kristoff, Elsa, Nod y algunos otros chicos de sexto grado no pudieron evitar recordar, junto con sus compañeros de grado, el último torneo, mismo que había sido llevado a cabo en la Academia Beauxbatons y donde habían tenido que tomar sus estudios los chicos del quinto y sexto grado de aquel año apenas inició Noviembre, regresando apenas un par de semanas antes de la ceremonia de fin de cursos.

Los días transcurrieron, las clases comenzaron, Jack no parecía estarle jugando bromas a Elsa de momento… al menos se les podía ver repentinamente conversando animadamente de camino al árbol que habían acordado compartir, incluso el primer viernes de aquella semana habían estado riendo juntos al lado de la entrada a la biblioteca como si fueran viejos amigos, aun así, Jack no estaba del todo a gusto con la situación, o eso le parecía escuchar a Hiccup entre líneas, aquella tarde de martes en el cuartel secreto.

-… en verdad es adicta al trabajo, pensé que tal vez le costaría un poco comprender las materias, pero NO, estudia solo porque… bueno… PORQUE LE GUSTA.

-Jack, ¿podrías cambiar de tema? Estoy empezando a dibujarla y no intento hacerlo, necesito dibujar un buen bosquejo para mi prueba fotográfica.

-Pero… Hiccup, ¡por Merlín! Eso explica que me tratara de esa forma todos estos años, aun cuando yo intentaba hacerla divertirse, es, ¡ES TODO UN DESCUBRIMIENTO!

-Es fría, eso es lo que es, Elsa Arendale es la chica más fría de toda la escuela, es tan fría que no coquetea con nadie, no se le conocen intenciones románticas con nadie y la mayor parte de sus amistades están basadas en consultorías.

-Tal vez pero… bueno… a mí me gusta el frío.

-Y a mí el silencio cuando trabajo en un proyecto de arte, es una verdadera lástima que nadie tenga lo que le gusta.

Sentenció el muchacho castaño antes de dar los toques finales a su boceto para luego incorporarse y tomar una botella con zumo de calabaza.

-¡HEY CHICOS! – Sonó al instante la voz de cierta pelirroja mientras subía por la escalera de cuerdas - ¿ADIVINEN QUIENES VIENEN?

Ambos chicos hicieron espacio en la puerta mientras observaban entrar a los tres escoceses en la casa del árbol, se veían con la moral muy en alto y un aura de autoconfianza imposible de ignorar.

-¡Hey Conlan, Finley! – Dijo el albino mientras chocaba palmas y puños con ambos chicos.

-¿Qué los tiene tan animados hoy? – Preguntó Hiccup mientras entregaba a cada chico una botella de zumo.

-El Torneo de Magos, ¡de Tres Magos! – Comentó Finley con un poco de emoción en la voz.

-¿Planean entrar? ¿También tú Mérida? – Inquirió Frost antes de darle un sorbo a su botella.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE PLANEAMOS ENTRAR! – Dijo la pelirroja saltando de emoción mientras tomaba una manzana y le daba un enorme mordisco- ¡Ferá FaftÁFTICO!

-Calma Mérida, tal vez tengas la mejor puntería en toda Escocia, pero se requiere tenacidad, inteligencia, músculos…

-Con lo cual ya no calificas Conlan, no creo que tener esa "sedosa cabellera color ébano" te ayude a ganar –Dijo Jack, provocando las risas de todos, menos del aludido, quien intentó atrapar al más joven sin mucho éxito.

Cuando el juego de las atrapadas terminó, los chicos se sentaron en los enormes cojines para seguir con la conversación, todos hablaban, Jack para decir que él prefería dar su apoyo moral al pobre incauto que cayera en el juego, Mérida emocionada al mencionar lo orgulloso que se sentiría su padre si ella volvía campeona, Conlan asegurando que su club de fans sería definitivo si conseguía la victoria, Finley estaba cada vez más emocionado, por lo que había comenzado a parlotear en gaélico, el único que no comentaba nada era Hiccup, quien simplemente escuchaba con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba otro bosquejo de dragones.

-¿Y tú porque tan callado pecas? – Preguntó de súbito el albino mientras movía un poco la libreta del castaño, este solo sonrió de forma torcida antes de contestar.

-Bueno pues… ¡ANA, RAPY! ¿YA ESCUCHARON A ESTOS LOCOS?

Todos voltearon a la puerta, al parecer el grupo de la casa en el árbol estaba completo, la atención se había desviado nuevamente al tema de los escoceses y sus postulaciones para la copa.

-Pues yo les desearé suerte desde un lugar seguro chicos – Afirmó Ana mientras sacaba una galleta de su caja especial.

-Yo creo que suena realmente emocionante, pero, prefiero llegar viva al fin de curso, así que si alguno de ustedes queda… o si Flynn queda, los apoyaré desde la grada más alta y alejada que encuentre chicos… no quiero problemas con mis padres.

Conlan volteó a ver a Rapunzel y luego a Jack, para regresar su atención a la rubia de nuevo.

-Sus padres son de cuidado ¿no? ¿será que aun te consideran su bebé rubiecita?

-No es eso… bueno… una vez mi padre me contó que estuve desaparecida un par de días cuando era bebé, mi madre quedó muy afectada, eso es todo… ¡Jack, escuché que al fin te llevas bien con Elsa!

-Eso explica la falta de espectáculos y diversión – Murmuró Conlan antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza por cuenta de Ana.

-Bueno, si, algo así, hice lo que me recomendaron chicos… por cierto, es algo tarde, ¿no lo creen? … ehm… yo me retiro… LES DESEO SUERTE, TRÍO DE SUICIDAS.

Acto seguido, Jack salió lo más rápido posible por la escalera de cuerdas, aquello era extraño, solo de pronto, Hiccup recordó las dos veces que había acordado alguna cita de repaso con el albino para verlo llegar tarde y sonrojado… y luego corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿No es extraño su comportamiento?

-Ahora que lo dices – Dijo Mérida pensativa – esta semana ha estado… bueno… no esta semana, desde el viaje en tren parece en las nubes… digo, más de lo normal.

-Yo llevo toda la semana escuchando revuelo en su dormitorio, es molesto porque queda justo al lado del que comparto con Flynn, Set y Brutacio – Sentenció Conlan, repentinamente pensativo.

-Estuvo de visita en mi casa, debe ser eso – Soltó Ana como restándole importancia al asunto y captando de inmediato las miradas de todos - ¿QUÉ?

-Nada, nada, es solo que… – Dijo Mérida con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿En serio estuvo en tu casa? – Comentó Rapunzel en el mismo estado que la pelirroja – No me dijo nada… bueno… de hecho… pasamos casi todas las vacaciones juntos… debió ser durante la semana que salí de viaje con mis padres.

-Bueno, ahora sé porque su obsesión con su Majestad Nieves se incrementó unas 10 veces – Comentó Hiccup mientras hacía una bolita con el boceto que tenía entre manos, se había estropeado con una enorme mancha de tinta por la sorpresa.

-Bueno chicos, no sé que tenga de especial, digo, Mérida y Ana han ido a mi casa en años anteriores.

-Sí pero… tú no llevarte tan bien con Jack… tampoco Elsa… creo yo – Dijo cada vez más confuso Finley mientras tomaba una manzana para comenzarla a comer.

El chisme no se hizo esperar, Ana relató cómo habían estado llegando cartas para su hermana cada dos días durante las vacaciones, y la repentina aparición de Jack por la chimenea uno de esos días, comentó que el chico había estado ahí todo el día, estudiando con Elsa y haciendo alguna que otra travesura, al parecer había pasado a entregarle unos libros a la platina para Runas Antiguas quedándose hasta que la madre de ambas chicas lo había debido correr amablemente puesto que era bastante tarde, si bien, para Hiccup aquella revelación había sido algo más bien normal, para el resto de los chicos había sido el detonante para tener conversación el resto de la noche, una vez que Ana se hubo marchado por supuesto.

Justo al día siguiente, Hiccup se encontraba en la sala de estudios, extrañamente, el profesor Logbottom había pescado la fiebre azul aquella misma mañana, por lo que todas las clases de herbología habían quedado suspendidas por el resto del día, tiempo suficiente para conseguir un reemplazo, no es que a Hiccup le preocupara mucho, de hecho estaba ahí, esperando a que cierto albino con quien compartía dicha clase, se apareciera por el lugar para el repaso adelantado de Pociones.

Hiccup se volvió a asomar a la puerta al escuchar pasos, solo era Elsa, caminando con algunos libros, al parecer tenía algunos encargos de prefectura, lo cual habría resultado de lo más normal, de no ser porque Rapunzel había llegado casi corriendo justo detrás de ella.

-Elsa, vaya, hoy has estado ocupada ¿verdad? – Comentó la ojiverde a manera de saludo.

-Rapy, hola, inicio de cursos, segundo año como prefecta, temo que con la fiebre del profesor Longbottom nos han tenido más ocupados de lo usual a los prefectos de sexto y séptimo.

-Ya veo… ¿y cómo va tu progreso? – Mencionó la de largos cabellos con una chispa de curiosidad en los ojos.

-¿Sobre qué? – Inquirió la ojiazul con un leve sonrojo apenas notó la mirada que le dirigía su amiga.

-¡Con Jack! – Dijo la chica con entusiasmo – Todo el mundo lo sabe.

-¿QUÉ?

Hiccup no pudo quitar los ojos de aquella escena, Elsa se había puesto como tomate y no era para menos, al parecer la imaginación de Rapunzel estaba por comenzar a cobrarse algunas cuantas víctimas.

Para colmo de males, mientras Elsa se quedaba estática y Rapunzel se alejaba despistadamente ante el llamado de Flynn, un inocente Jack Frost comenzaba a entrar en la Sala de Estudios… _mal momento_, pensó Hiccup al ver a Elsa voltear a ver al albino con cara de pocos amigos y la varita desenfundada, misma que fue a dar directo a la garganta de Jack.

-Te dije que no propagaras rumores extraños por ahí, ¿NO ES ASÍ?

Jack estaba completamente sonrojado y anonadado, Majestad nieves estaba furiosa según se podía apreciar, Hiccup tomó de inmediato sus cosas para salir derecho al Gran Comedor para ponerse a salvo de la tormenta, prefiriendo no saber los detalles cuando de todas formas, terminaría enterándose por parte de Jack.

Un poco más tarde y mientras el castaño se sentaba a tomar una taza de café en el vacío comedor, entró Jack… faltaban aun 10 minutos para la hora de la comida, así que los elfos domésticos habían terminado por llevarle una taza a Hiccup mientras limpiaban las mesas.

-Hiccup – dijo Jack pasando de largo por la espalda de su amigo para luego sentarse en el borde de la mesa de Hufflepuf dándole la espalda – creo que tenía un concepto equivocado de ella.

El castaño no tenía que ser un adivino para saber a quien se estaba refiriendo, iba a decir algo cuando su amigo prosiguió.

-Ella no solo es fría – Continuó con un suspiro.

-Te lo dije – Comentó sin mucho ánimo el castaño antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de café.

-¡Ella es SUPER COOL!

Hiccup no podía ver la sonrisa de idiota que Frost tenía en la cara, pero de algo estaba seguro, casi se moría atragantado por las idioteces que soltaba su amigo, tal vez tendría que empezar a plantearse cambiar de amistades o unirse a los vikingos, lo que implicara menos riesgo.

**Notas de la autora:**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no sé ustedes, pero me encantó como quedó este cap, Jack anda tonteando mucho, subidito en su nube… pero no piensen mal, es solo que Elsa ya le dio su autorización para ser amigos… con lo que no contaba era con que Rapunzel puede ser algo más soñadora que Jack xD, jejejeje, en fin, este cap está basado en "The Big four and Elsa Doodles", espero que haya sido de su entero agrado.

Por otro lado, sí, yo sé, dos capis más para que las escuelas amigas hagan aparición y comience la primera prueba, pero bueno, al menos ya sabemos de cuatro que piensan poner sus nombres en el cáliz, ¿Quién más intentará hacerse con la gloria de poner sus manos sobre la Copa del Campeón? Bueno, eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo xD, que de una vez adelanto… va a ser algo realmente gracioso, sé que muchos quedarán emocionados con él xD, desde la perspectiva de Kristoff y basado en 3 de las tiras cómicas de Lime-Hael, así que no dejen de darse una vuelta la próxima semana, prometo que no se arrepentirán.

Cambiando un poco de tema, es hora de los AGRADECIMIENTOS, a **MyobiXHitachiin** _(Pues no se le declaró, pero ya le dijo que solo quería llamar su atención, espero que el resultado, aunque no haya sido el esperado, haya sido de tu agrado, jejeje, por otro lado, dos caps más y tendremos visitas, ya tengo previstos que personajes de Disney y Dreamworks... además de Harry Potter, serán los que representen a cada casa, ¿te gustaría adivinar? ^_~),_ a **lalocanaye **_(Gracias a ti por dejarme el comentario, jejeje, y pues, definitivamente la idea es generar algo de risa a los lectores, digo, yo me ataco de risa cada vez que Lime se apiada y pone una tira nueva xD), _a **yusha **_(Que bueno que te esté gustando el fanfic Yusha, espero llegues pronto a este cap, ya que escribiste desde el 1 ^^Uuy, pero está bien, a mi en realidad me agrada Flynn en Slytherin, pero considero que también habría podido quedar en Ravenclaw, el tipo es bastante ingenioso en realidad... pero nah, en Slytherin puedo usar su pequeña mente criminal para hacer algunas trastadas xD)_ y a **hiikami **_(Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia y sinceramente espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen, jejejeje, en todo caso, yo también me frustré bastante de que nadie estuviera escribiendo algo con el material de Lime... ni siquiera ella, ^^Uuy y cuando me frustro, bueno, salen cosas como esta, jajajajajajjaa, espero que hayas disfrutado este, trato de colgar caps cada semana, así que estáte pendiente ^_~),_ a todos ustedes, muchas gracias por sus comentarios... y a los que están leyendo, tienen esta historia en follower o en favorites, no olviden de dejar un pequeño review por aqui colgado, mirne que agradezco incluso las críticas.

SARABA


	10. Cerveza de Mantequilla

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS: DD GENERATION**

10.- CERVEZA DE MANTEQUILLA  
_Octubre_

Viernes por la mañana, aquel habría sido un excelente fin de semana, ya podía imaginarlo, el aire fresco mezclado con el aroma del bosque al atardecer, una plácida caminata ese viernes, un día de campo para el sábado, romántico y lleno de dulces solo para su princesa, y para rematar, tal vez una increíble velada en la Torre de Astronomía para contemplar juntos las estrellas antes de la media noche iniciando juntos el domingo… si, habría sido un excelente fin de semana si Elsa no hubiera decidido que su hermanita tenía que hacer un repaso de algunas materias, bueno, había que admitir que aun si Ana era divertida, muy despierta, algo curiosa, dulce y tierna… los estudios no eran completamente su fuerte, le faltaba disciplina en ocasiones y había materias que se le dificultaban de una manera más que seria, él habría podido ayudarla a subir sus notas por supuesto, solo que, bueno, Elsa no podía saberlo, pero a su hermana le daba por coquetearle durante las sesiones de estudio, no tendría nada de malo si esos movimientos tan naturales en ella no lo dejaran completamente embobado, por no decir otra cosa…

Kristoff terminó de alistarse, verificó rápidamente sus horarios y por primera vez desde que estaba en Hogwarts, dio gracias a tener Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras aquella tarde de viernes antes de la hora de comida, esa sería su última oportunidad para convencer a Elsa de dejarle participar en la "Sesión de Estudios Urgentes" de Ana.

-Kristoff, disculpa, llevas demasiado tiempo parado ahí, ¿te pasa algo?

El aludido volteó un momento, solo para encontrarse con un joven castaño cuyas mejillas eran cubiertas de pecas, se veía raro, solo un segundo después notó que no traía una pluma o un cuaderno de dibujo como acostumbrara, solo entonces sonrió.

-Lo lamento amiguito, ¿necesitabas ver algo?

-Quería verificar uno de los anuncios que colocaron hoy en la mañana, no te preocupes.

Hiccup se acercó más a la enorme pizarra mientras el altísimo rubio se hacía a un lado, necesitaba sacarse aquello de la cabeza al menos por un rato, distraerse, después de todo, cada vez que se estudiaba un discurso para convencer de algo a Elsa, le salía el tiro por la culata… era mejor discutir las cosas conforme las iba pensando, por extraño que eso pudiera parecer.

-¿Y qué tal todo? ¿alguna noticia? No sé, ¿otro loco pensando poner su nombre en el cáliz, ideas nuevas para tus bocetos, algún avance con Astrid?

-Todo bien, no hay noticias, Flynn planea meter su nombre e intenta convencer a algunos amigos suyos, incluyendo el idiota de Frost, encontré un nuevo libro sobre dragones, eso me dio algunas ideas extras y ¡NO ANDES PREGUNTANDO ESO AQUÍ!

Por suerte ya nadie en Hufflepuff le prestaba atención a los arranques de Hiccup, su paranoia era algo más que usual en aquella casa.

-¿Y donde tendría que preguntarte sobre la joven en cuestión? El Gran Comedor y los Baños no me parecen el mejor lugar, ¿sabes? Claro que si quieres, me subo a la torre de astronomía y te grito la pregunta desde ahí.

Hiccup se puso colorado hasta las orejas, Kristoff habría reído de buen grado si no supiera por lo que pasaba el pobre muchacho, seguramente no era fácil hacerse notar por alguien tan… poco común como aquella chica rubia y hosca, aun si eran vecinos de toda la vida.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿saldrás con Ana este fin?

-Tengo planes para ambos en Hogsmead, pero, digamos que sus padres están algo preocupados por su bajo rendimiento escolar… bueno, yo no pienso que sea bajo pero, teniendo a Elsa como hermana mayor.

-¿Tan buenas notas tiene?

-¿Buenas? Se rumorea que ella será el próximo premio anual y que de seguir como va, romperá varios records, ¿eso te dice algo?

-Bastante a decir verdad.

-¿Y tú irás a la fiesta de Flynn?

-¡Flynn Ryder, cerveza de mantequilla, chicos por todos lados diciendo idioteces! Suena tentador, pero no gracias, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-Si claro, te quedarás en algún rincón oscuro dibujando dragones, dibujando a la chica y tratando de ponerles movimiento.

-Te faltó la parte donde hago mis propias investigaciones sobre dragones ¿sabes? No será fácil que me acepten en Noruega para trabajar con ellos.

-Chico, da gracias que sabes exactamente que deseas de la vida.

Kristoff se sentó en la mesa de su propia casa mientras observaba el resto del Gran Comedor, debía admitir que tenía una vista realmente privilegiada como Prefecto, desde su posición alcanzaba a ver la mesa de Slytherin, donde Flynn, Conlan, Nod, Jonhy, Brutacio, Finley, Patapez, Patán y Jack comentaban animadamente sobre los planes para el próximo sábado en la tarde… definitivamente la falta de Quidditch ese año acabaría con las neuronas de muchos compañeros… también podía ver la mesa de Gryffindor donde Mérida, Rapunzel y Hiccup discutían algo bastante animados a decir verdad, en Ravenclaw estaban las hermanas Arendalle discutiendo sobre la prioridad en cuanto a materias a estudiar, Kristoff no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o desanimado de que Ana tuviera excelentes calificaciones en Astronomía, después de todo, su amistad y posterior noviazgo habían surgido por aquella materia en particular, él se había dedicado tardes enteras a explicarle el movimiento de los astros, la posición de las estrellas y el nombre de las constelaciones que formaban… si, al menos en astronomía había resultado ser un gran tutor, era una verdadera lástima que no lo fuera para las demás.

-¡HEY KRISTOFF!

-¡HOLA FLYNN!

El pelinegro no se hizo esperar demasiado, ya venía caminando hacia él de cualquier modo, así que el rubio solo tomo aire y se enderezó un poco en su asiento mientras observaba a su compañero tomar asiento frente a él con aquella cara simpática que solía poner cuando deseaba algo.

-¿Entonces vienes con nosotros el sábado en la noche?

-Flynn, soy prefecto, tengo deberes y una imagen que cuidar, conoces la respuesta.

-Vamos amigo, Finley y Nod también son prefectos de sexto grado y estarán ahí, además, tú y yo sabemos que Su Majestad Nieves no va a soltar a tu amada florecilla hasta que no haya terminado el fin de semana, mientras que nosotros no haremos nada indebido, solo un puñado de jóvenes en la flor de la vida compartiendo algunos tarros de cerveza de mantequilla y conversando sobre las féminas, el quidditch y tal vez sobre las asignaturas, ¿qué dices?

-¡NO!, todavía puedo convencer a Elsa de que me permita ayudarle con Ana.

-Por supuesto, si logras que su Alteza cambie de opinión, me avisas, seré tu esclavo un día entero.

-Muy gracioso Flynn.

-Yo siempre, así no quedaré amargado de por vida.

-Yo no soy un amargado.

-Pero para allá vas que vuelas Siku, ni la Nimbus de este año te llevaría a ese fatal destino con tanta velocidad.

Kristoff se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a Ryder caminar de espaldas y con los brazos abiertos hacia su lugar, debía admitir que aquella mirada de superioridad de Flynn lo irritaba bastante, pero no podía hacer gran cosa, era un prefecto en su segundo año como tal, debía cuidar su imagen, debía dar el ejemplo… y debía convencer a Elsa a como diera lugar, si sus planes románticos se venían abajo, todavía podía servir de ayuda para su chica, ¿no?

El sábado llegó con un salvajismo inusitado, Elsa se había apiadado de Kristoff por ser su amigo permitiéndole ayudarle en la regularización de Ana… y lo había terminado corriendo de la Sala de Estudios el sábado por la mañana en cuanto lo atrapó lanzando ciertas frases sarcásticas con las que jugaba con la menor mientras esta le devolvía los coqueteos, tenía que aceptarlo, Elsa no se tomaba muy bien el ver a su hermana comiéndose a otra persona con los ojos.

-¿QUÉ HAY VIEJO? – Escuchó el rubio mientras daba vuelta en uno de los pasillos completamente cabizbajo.

-¡Hola Jonathan!

Siku esperó lo suficiente para ser alcanzado por el excéntrico chico "buena onda" que se le acercaba con aquel paso perezoso, una vez estuvieron cerca chocaron puños antes de encaminarse hacia los jardines que daban a Hogsmead, el camino fue silencioso por un momento, Kristoff iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos mientras Jonhy observaba todo con la curiosidad habitual, finalmente este último rompió el silencio.

-Estás más callado de lo usual Kris, si tuviéramos una playa cerca, te enseñaría a surfear, seguro eso te levanta el ánimo viejo.

-¿Surfear?, ¿es algo muggle?

-¡ES ALGO FANTÁSTICO VIEJO! Mi familia piensa ir a Hawaii para navidad, debería llevarte conmigo, acamparemos en la playa, pescaremos nuestra comida y surfearemos hasta la muerte, jaja, nada como deslizarse con tu tabla sobre esas enormes olas formando tubos… ¡Tienes que hacerlo algún día viejo!

-Si tú lo dices Jonathan.

-Hoy traes un mal karma, ¿problemas en el paraíso?

-Algo así – Respondió el rubio mientras se alzaba de hombros – parece que no es buena idea mantener las interacciones normales con tu chica cuando su hermana mayor está presente.

-¡Eso es profundo viejo! No lo había pensado… por suerte la mía no tiene hermanos, solo tiene un padre… uno demasiado posesivo, mala onda, aunque tiene sus momentos, ¿sabes?

-Me imagino.

-¿Irás a la fiesta de Flynn?

-No… ¿Qué tienen ustedes con las fiestas de Flynn?

-¡Son cool hermano! Ese Flynn si que sabe hacer fiestas estilo Club de Toby.

-¿Quién?

-¡TOBY! ¡EL DE LA PEQUEÑA LULÚ!... en serio viejo, al mundo mágico le hacen falta televisores y programas para niños… o como mínimo las historietas muggle.

-En fin… creo que lo pensaré.

-Deberías ir hermano, Finley se hará cargo de sacar a Patapez Ingerman si el pobre chico se pone mal, deberías ir a cuidar un poco del chico Frost, creo que te llevas bien con él, ¿no?

-No mucho, es amigo de Ana pero…

-Deberías ir al menos a echarle un ojo, en un futuro no muy lejano, podría terminar siendo tu concuño.

-¿Cómo dices?

Jonathan le guiñó un ojo a Kristoff mientras lo señalaba con ambos índices caminando de espaldas para luego encaminarse al pueblo, dejando al rubio pensando en la dichosa fiesta, si bien Jack Frost no era su amigo, era amigo de Ana y de Hiccup… y pertenecía a Slytherin, algo en su interior comenzó a removerse nervioso, los tres locos de Slytherin que asistirían a la fiesta no se tomarían la molestia de cuidar del chico Frost, por el contrario, si hasta Jonathan aseguraba que tal vez Frost podría terminar al lado de Elsa, esos tres se asegurarían de divertirse a costa del albino de una forma u otra.

Era ya tarde aquel sábado, cerca de las 10 de la noche, minutos más, minutos menos, Kristoff se dirigía al Cabeza de Cerdo con una capa encima para cubrirse del frío nocturno, apenas entró, observó a los chicos bebiendo, riendo y gritando, Nod Hutcher se encontraba parado sobre una mesa cantando alguna canción sobre Quidditch, Finley y Jonathan estaban sacando al pobre Patapez del baño, por la expresión del chico, su estómago no estaría muy bien… y su cabeza tampoco, era algo un tanto grotesco, de pronto los gritos se convirtieron en vítores y los chicos de Slytherin junto con Patán Maleck, mayor aun que Finley, se hicieron para atrás, revelando a un Jack Frost sentado en una silla, hipando, más pálido de lo común, con unas enormes ojeras y algo de cerveza de mantequilla aun en el rostro, poniendo más atención, Kristoff alcanzó a comprender la situación, Flynn había puesto en marcha un hechizo de manipulación de agua, logrando que la cerveza de mantequilla se convirtiera en un remolinillo que iba a parar directamente a la boca de la víctima en turno, actualmente se trataba de Patán, los de Slytherin gritaban sin parar, animándolo a beber hasta terminar con el remolinillo y superar a Jack, quien al parecer había tomado todo el contenido.

-Oye, Finley, ¿qué sucede?

-Flynn idiota, ¡ya sabes! Patapez quedó pum con jueguito ese.

-¡Mal plan hermano!, yo lo probé primero y me dejó mareado con tantas vueltas, creo que es todo para nosotros, ¿no Finley?

-Serlo, en efecto, Patapez descansar, mañana gran resaca.

Kristoff observó como entre los dos mayores de Ravenclaw levantaban al rubicundo vikingo de quinto año que ahora dormía, víctima de la cerveza de mantequilla giratoria, Kristoff los dejó salir para luego observar como bajaban a Nod de la mesa y lo incitaban a participar en el juego, definitivamente, la falta de Quidditch arruinaría a muchos chicos ese año.

-¡FLYNN! Vengo por la piltrafa de cabello blanco, no se ve muy bien.

Flynn se interrumpió mientras dejaba que los demás chicos se abrazaran y comenzaran a cantar la canción que sonaba en la radio, parecían estarlo pasando bien, aunque Kristoff no estaba del todo seguro, solo de pronto, tenía a Flynn frente a si llevando a un mareado Jack arrastrando del cuello de la camisa.

-¿No quieres intentarlo Kristoff? Te volverías un héroe legendario en el Cabeza de Cerdo si después de eso logras caminar erguido al menos un metro entero.

-No, gracias, soy enemigo de la diversión en tabernas, ahora, si me permites, preferiría llevarme esa cosa mientras aun pueda mantenerse en pie, no quisiera llevarlo al hombro como un fardo.

-HIC… KRHISSHTOFORO… HIC… ¿TE HE DISHO QUE… HIC… PARESHESSSSSSS UN RENO? HIC

-¡Niños!, jajajaja, dicen cosas tan graciosas. – Comentó Flynn mientras entregaba aquel chico ebrio al pobre rubio de Hufflepuff. – Bueno, si no piensas quedarte, regreso a la diversión, mi turno viene después de Nod, creo que esta vez le ganaré.

-¿Ya habían jugado esto antes? – Pregunto Kristoff incrédulo mientras ponía una capa alrededor de Jack.

-Sip, la última vez Nod logró avanzar 75 centímetros en línea recta, yo solo logré 73 y medio… está vez lo venceré seguro.

-Suerte con eso… y asegúrense de volver a tiempo al colegio, escuché que su nueva prefecta es una desalmada cuando les bajan puntos.

-¿Quién? ¿Astrid Drake?... volveremos a tiempo, esa chica es peor que el demonio cuando nos bajan puntos, en fin, asegúrate de que este pequeño no sea descubierto fuera de la cama hipando.

-Haré lo que pueda.

Flynn volvió donde sus amigos mientras Kristoff ayudaba a Jack a apoyarse, justo en ese momento, al albino le había dado por cantar una canción, cuya letra era completamente incomprensible, aunque a juzgar por la melodía, debía ser una balada bastante triste o algo así.

Hacía frío afuera, Kristoff ingresó al colegio mientras observaba a Jack recomponerse un poco, al parecer, aquella caminata en medio del frío le había ayudado a recobrarse un poco, solo de repente, el rubio se preguntó como haría Nod para salvarse de McGonagall si se descubrían sus acciones con Flynn Ryder, después de todo, a los prefectos no solo les quitaban puntos por mal comportamiento, también debían soportar ciertos castigos ideados y supervisados por la directora en persona.

-Oye Kriss… hip… tengo sed, creo que iré al comedor… hic.

-Jovencito, usted al único lugar al que irá, será a la cama, el Gran Comedor está fuera de servicio a estas horas.

-Oh vamos… hic… prefecto cascarrabias… hic… es solo un vasito con agua… hic… escuché que los prefectos pueden pedir comida… fuera… fuera de horario… hic.

Kristoff suspiró, sabía que no todos los prefectos tenían esos privilegios… y sabía también que él si contaba con ellos, por lo que cambió de dirección con rumbo al Gran Comedor, posiblemente tendría que soportar el mal humor de Rineus por despertarlo, ya vería después como contentar al elfo, en ese momento simplemente acomodó a Jack al lado de la entrada del Gran Comedor lo mejor posible.

-Escúchame muy bien Frost, los elfos están dormidos a estas horas, lo mejor será que yo mismo baje a las cocinas, quédate aquí mismo y no te muevas, ¿está bien?

-CLAROOOO, claroooo, amigooo, sshi yo sabía que no eras… hic… una mala perrrrrrsona… hic… seré bueno yyyyyy me quedaré aquí… solo… en la oscuridad… hic… esperando por mi vasssssso de agua… hic… sip, eso haré.

Kristoff vio al chico no muy seguro de lo que hacía, especialmente al verle esa enorme sonrisa que no hacía más que causarle algo de desconfianza, tomando aire de nuevo, abrió una puerta e ingresó al Gran Comedor donde comenzó a buscar el mecanismo que accionaba la trampilla a las cocinas.

Minutos más tarde, Kristoff volvía a subir con el vaso de agua, solo para encontrarse con que Jack no estaba donde lo había dejado, el rubio observó en todas direcciones, preguntándose dónde demonios se había metido, un sonoro HIC fue lo que le alertó de la posición de Frost, a paso rápido, se apresuró por el pasillo, sin embargo, cuando al fin divisó a Jack camino a la torre de Gryffindor, se detuvo en seco, Elsa venía de dejar a Ana en los dormitorios, ¿tanto tiempo habían estado repasando?

-¡ELSA!... HIC – Dijo el albino apenas divisó a la rubia platinada.

La chica volteó en dirección del albino, su mirada era mordaz según podía observarse, misma que fue cambiando conforme se iba a acercando al chico que la saludaba sin darse cuenta de que la capa se le estaba deslizando de los hombros.

-¿Estás ebrio? –Preguntó la chica más con algo de preocupación y fastidio que con enfado.

-Un poco… hic – Respondió el albino tratando de no moverse de su sitio junto a la pared.

Kristoff pensó que Frost se había metido en problemas, estaba muy cerca de Elsa, balanceándose ligeramente de manera inconsciente, solo de pronto lanzó una mano al lado de Elsa para estabilizarse, acorralando a la rubia al mismo tiempo, Kristoff y Elsa estaban completamente atónitos.

-Hmmm – Dijo Jack mientras se acercaba a Elsa lo suficiente para rozar su nariz con la de la chica.

-¡¿Q-qué?! – Elsa estaba realmente sonrojada, Kristoff estaba estático, ¿qué demonios estaba pasándole a Jack?

Elsa cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras Jack se acercaba aun más, sus labios estaban a milímetros de rozar los de Elsa, solo quedaba un milímetro para cubrir cuando, de súbito, el chico se hizo hacia atrás, con el rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-¡AH! –Soltó Elsa todavía sonrojada e incrédula al observar a Frost

-No… no, no hay manera – Dijo Jack aun sonriendo mientras se recomponía la capa sobre los hombros y comenzaba a acariciar torpemente la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Elsa con la mano con que había acorralado a la platina. – Porque tú eres mi preciosa Reina.

Kristoff respiró en ese momento, mientras observaba a Jack dar la vuelta a donde él se encontraba y sonriéndole aun a la chica frente a él.

-Bye, nos vemos mañana – Dijo el albino mientras usaba su mano izquierda para despedirse.

Kristoff siguió observando a Elsa completamente preocupado mientras Jack se acercaba a él, podía notarla sorprendida, sonrojada y… ¿DECEPCIONADA? ¿Acaso ella… no, imposible, el pasillo era sumamente oscuro, seguramente estaba viendo mal.

Jack finalmente llegó junto al prefecto y lo pasó de largo, Kristoff desvió la vista de Elsa solo para encontrarse con que Frost caminaba encorvado, sonrojado, ligeramente cabizbajo y con la mirada perdida, una última mirada atrás le hizo saber que Elsa ya había comenzado su camino a alguna parte que no era la torre de Ravenclaw.

-Oye Jack, aquí está tu vaso de agua.

-¿Eh, qué?... ¡a, si! Gracias Kristoff – El chico se tomó toda el agua en dos tragos largos para luego devolver el vaso sin apenas ver a su interlocutor. – De repente tengo mucho sueño, ¿crees que podrías acompañarme a las mazmorras?

-¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

-No sé si mañana tendré idea… de lo que estuve a punto de hacer… solo a punto… hic… uno de estos días mataré a mi padre… y sus lecciones de porquería sobre ser caballero… hic.

Kristoff suspiró sonriendo mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Jack para guiarlo al único dormitorio al que podía llevarlo… el de Hufflepuff.

Domingo por la mañana, unos terribles ronquidos terminaron por despertar a Kristoff, quien había dormido en un sillón de la sala común de su casa para "vigilar" a Jack, el cual no estaba en el sillón en que lo había dejado, Kristoff comenzó a voltear en varias direcciones hasta dar con la fuente del sonido… y con un muy, MUY molesto Hiccup Berk, el cual con un suave movimiento de varita se las ingenió para tirar un balde de agua sobre el albino que dormía en el piso, a medio camino rumbo a la puerta.

-¿Huh? – Dijo Jack repentinamente en pie y reconociendo el lugar - ¿Porqué estoy aquí?

-Eso era lo que iba a preguntarte – Respondió Hiccup con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Bueno… yo estaba bebiendo ayer con Flynn… y… -Decía el albino mientras se tomaba el mentón, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por recordar, sus ojos azules se abrieron repentinamente asustados, un enorme sonrojo acudió a su rostro mientras posaba con miedo ambas manos en este, Kristoff sabía que Jack había recordado las acciones realizadas con Elsa la noche anterior. – ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El rubio no se lo pensó más, saltó ágilmente el sillón para dirigirse a Jack, quien había caído sentado ante la impresión, estaba más pálido de lo usual y temblaba de sobremanera, el rostro iracundo de Hiccup había cambiado a uno consternado.

-Hiccup, tráeme una taza de café, los elfos deben haber dejado ya la jarra en la mesa de la sala principal.

-Pero ¿qué le…

-¡RÁPIDO!

Hiccup se apresuró a llevar a su superior lo que solicitaba, este se apresuró a posar la taza en los labios del albino, instándolo a dar un pequeño sorbo, luego otro, y otro más, hasta que el chico en el suelo recobró el color y la conciencia.

-¿Alguno puede decirme qué está pasando aquí? –Repitió el castaño, esta vez más tranquilo mientras recibía la taza.

-Yo lo traje aquí, una sugerencia de Jonathan, me dijo que alguien debería ir a cuidar de Jack antes de que lo dejaran como zombie.

-¿PORQUÉ NO ME DETUVISTE KRISTOFF? – Soltó Jack mientras aferraba al aludido de la capa y comenzaba a zarandearlo - ¿TIENES IDEA DEL TRABAJO QUE ME HA COSTADO LLEGAR A DONDE ESTOY? ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ME HARÁ?!

-¿De qué está hablando? – Preguntó el castaño al rubio con preocupación.

-No quieres saberlo chico… ehm… Jack, Jack, ¿podrías soltarme?... ¡JACK, POR MERLÍN!

-¡Lo siento! – Dijo el peliblanco mientras soltaba a Kristoff completamente desubicado. – Lo siento, es solo que… ¡OH MERLÍN! Si iba a cometer senda estupidez, ¡AL MENOS DEBÍ HABERLA COMETIDO COMPLETA!... ahora moriré sin haber vivido.

-Jack, no seas tan melodramático… ¿qué le hiciste a su Majestad esta vez?

-Hazle caso a Kristoff, no quieres saberlo… por cierto, Hiccup, dile a Ana que mi colección de libros sobre Runas Antiguas es para su hermana, no para ella, tú puedes quedarte con mis figuritas de dragones, a Mérida le dejo mis tarjetas de magos ilustres y…

-¡Hay, por favor! – Dijo Kristoff repentinamente divertido. – Nadie va a matarte Jack… no este año al menos, solo finge que no recuerdas nada cuando encuentres a Elsa y ya, estabas ebrio, ¡MUY EBRIO! No creo que ella se moleste mientras tú no recuerdes nada… y da gracias a que tu padre te enseñara… cosas de caballeros, jajajajajajaja… de no ser por eso, estarías en graves problemas, jajajajajajajaja.

-Oye, oye, Ricitos de oro, no te burles de mi ¿quieres?

Hiccup comenzó a reírse también al notar el enorme sonrojo en el rostro de Jack, no sabía que había sucedido, pero era gracioso verlo tan avergonzado por una vez en la vida.

El lunes finalmente llegó, las clases transcurrieron como normalmente, era casi hora de la cena, Kristoff se había adelantado para esperar a Ana, ya había decidido llevarla a cenar a su mesa a como diera lugar, después de todo, merecía algún tipo de recompensa por dejarla estudiar con su hermana el fin de semana completo… claro que al parecer no era el único que planeaba llegar con antelación al Gran Comedor, Elsa y Jack se cruzaron en el pasillo inmediato, al parecer, ambos tenían la idea de llegar temprano para no toparse el uno con el otro, Kristoff sonrió al verlos con aquellas caras de sorpresa para luego acomodarse a ver el desenlace, empezaba a comprender que Finley y Conlan se divirtieran horrores observando a esos dos.

-Oh… Hola… um… -Dijo Jack, notoriamente nervioso y tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Jack, ¿tienes idea de lo que hiciste el sábado a media noche? – Preguntó Elsa sin rodeos y viendo directamente a su interlocutor.

-Bueno… "esa noche"… ¿hice algo incorrecto esa noche? – Preguntó el chico poniendo cara de inocente y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, descolocando por completo a la platina – estaba demasiado ebrio como para recordar nada.

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, ella sorprendida y él aun sonriendo nervioso con un dedo levantado frente a si para remarcar su punto.

-S-si… no hiciste nada… - Contestó la chica desviando la mirada… un momento, ¿Elsa se estaba sonrojando?

-OK, entonces, nos vemos luego – Respondió Jack mientras se adelantaba al Gran Comedor, dejando atrás a Elsa.

Kristoff notó como al instante, ambos comenzaban a caminar encorvados y con rostros serios, Jack al Gran Comedor y Elsa comenzando a dar vuelta para ir en sentido contrario, apenas el peliblanco lo alcanzó, el rubio apoyó una mano solidaria en su hombro, el albino se detuvo para preguntarle, sin apenas verlo, algo que sorprendió después a Kristoff porque sería lo mismo que Elsa le preguntaría al relatarle lo ocurrido sin sospechar que había sido observada por su amigo.

-¿Hice bien?

**Notas de la autora:**

Ahora si me volé la barda, me quedó bien largo este cap, pero bueno, era inevitable, después de todo me basé en las tiras "No way", "Bhind story (-No way)" y "Lie" de Lime-Hael… diría que estas tres son mis tiras favoritas pero no… hay un par que me gustan aun más, una de las cuales utilizaré para el próximo cap, que espero les guste, jejejeje, ahora si, TAN TARARÁN TAN TÁN, el próximo cap tendremos a las escuelas hermanas para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, debo decirles que yo ya tenía planeado al representante menos esperado para Hogwarts, y con el menos esperado, me refiero a Hiccup, peeeeeeeeeeero parece que Lime Hael ya tenía otros planes… lo admito, estoy terminando de escribir este cap el día 3 de Mayo, me gusta escribirlos al menos una semana antes para poder darles algunas cuantas releídas y hacer las correcciones pertinentes, mismas que no he podido hacer con todos los caps porque de repente escribo uno o dos días antes de subir el fic… bueno, el caso es que Lime ya reveló a sus campeones, y por lo tanto, no me queda más que apegarme a ello.

Ahora bien, miles de millones de billones de gracias a **ABI DE BROWER **_(Realmente no me había llegado ninguno de tus revs hasta ahora, en todo caso, muchísimas gracias por intentarlo de nuevo ^^, ahora si me llegó, y que bueno que te gustara el cap anterior, jejejejejeje, espero que este te haya gustado)_, a **Rei **_(Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia ^^, debo admitir que estoy haciendo lo imposible por hilarla en base al trabajo de Lime, aunque el próximo cap voy a hacer un par de berrinches, ciertamente, jajajajajajaja, pero ¿qué le hago si ya había tomado la decisión? ^^, por cierto, a mi también me encanta Jack, es un personaje bastante dinámico),_ a **MyobixHitachiin **_(Jejejejejeje, espero no te hayas desmayado con este, Jack va a empezar a subirle a sus jugarretas con Elsa xD, jajajajajaja y si, definitivamente Rapy la regó, pero bueno, no sería tan divertido si no lo hiciera de vez en cuando^_~)_, a**lalocanaye **_(OMD! no pensé que llegaran a ese grado... pensé que seguían siendo más divertidas las tiras que el fic, jajajajajajajajaja, en todo caso, me da gusto saber que te hice reír... aunque eso podría rayar en tortura ^^Uuy en fin, esperaré tu comentario para saber que tal quedó este último, mi juicio ya no es el de antes xD)_, y a **Zakuro Hatsune **_(Yo sé, estudiar la uni es la locura total... bueno, dependiendo la carrera es el nivel de maldad en los profes xD, en todo caso, que bueno que hayas podido darte un respiro, espero que disfrutes este cap y que pronto puedas descansar un poquito del trabajo ^^) _y lo reitero, MIL GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIR, en verdad, me da gusto seguir escribiendo esta historia cuando leo los comentarios que dejan ^^, así que, los que aun no ponen nada, ¡no sean tímidos! dejemos que esta relación sea bidireccional... ustedes me leen y yo los leo xD, así siempre es más divertido.

SARABA


End file.
